Whispers in the dark
by KissKendrick
Summary: Who knew something as simple as a bag being thrown over her head could open so many doors? Doors that Beca wanted to keep shut. Chloe had no idea what she was getting herself into. What she did know? She wasn't backing down. She wasn't leaving Beca, and she wouldn't let the horror of her past hurt her anymore. The problem? Beca may be too far gone to be helped. TRIGGERS INSIDE.
1. Somethings wrong with Beca

**A/N: Hey ya'll! So this was a prompt I received from the awesome Jessb! She gave me the idea and said she wanted it dark and sad! That I can do! So yes, this will be multi- chapter. NO I will NOT be abandoning 'Don't you forget about me' But this will have a lot of dark themes. Again, not a happy story. But I hope you enjoy! Thanks Jessb for the awesome prompt, I hope you like it!**

Beca left the auditorium as quick she could after she put the cup down. The redhead, Chloe was smiling excitedly at her, but the Blonde, Aubrey. She was looking at her with a questioning glare, and she couldn't get away from it fast enough.

As soon as she disappeared through the doors, Chloe looked over at her best friend with a disapproving look. "Bree you know she was the best that auditioned." She said.

"Wrong." Aubrey said flatly as she began gathering the papers on the desk in front of them.

Chloe sighed as she replaced the pens into the small yellow cup that Beca had wowed her with. She knew her friend was impressed, she just couldn't get passed the girls alternative look. She loved Aubrey, but she didn't agree with judging people based on their appearance and she knew there was a lot more to this girl than her dark make up and ear piercings. She took notice that her makeup was actually much lighter than it had been the day they met at the activities fair.

Aubrey had gathered the paperwork and was leaving the auditorium and Chloe jogged to catch up to her.

"She's in." She said.

Aubrey walked with purpose toward their shared apartment just outside campus and barely cast a side long glance at her upbeat best friend. "Not your decision to make." She said.

She let out a startles yelp as Chloe grasped her arm, bringing her to a halt. "What the hell Chloe?" She looked at her expectantly.

"When you were handed the pitch pipe you didn't have to name me co- captain. You could have done it on your own. But that's not what you chose. I am co-captain Bree, and that means that I do have a say in this, and I say she is in." she said.

Contrary to what people might think, Chloe didn't always bow down to Aubrey. She picked her battles, and this was one that she was determined to win. She wanted Beca. And she was making it her decision.

Aubrey sighed. "If that girl slows us down, or decides not to show up, or-"

"Bree, stop. She came to auditions didn't she?"

"She was late." She said and started walking again.

Chloe rolled her eyes as she followed the blonde.

XXXXXXX

Beca had made it back to her dorm and ignored the glare she received from her Korean roommate as she sat down at her desk, placing her headphones over her ears and instantly blasting music into her ears.

Her mixes were more than just that too her. They were her form of therapy, a way to escape. When she felt panicked, scared, alone or her memories were just too overwhelming, she would turn on her music and let it suck her into a place where she felt safe. The only place she felt safe.

Only today, it wasn't helping. She was still trying to calm down after the audition. Still questioning why she went. Why that girl was able to convince her to do it. How she was even still breathing after that day she was cornered in her shower, and how she managed to keep herself calm. She had gotten a job at the radio station with the British guy and that weird Jesse kid, couldn't she just leave it at that?

_Maybe she was getting better?_

She laughed bitterly to herself. Yeah. Right.

She didn't notice how late it had gotten. She was still working on the same mix, still lost in her thoughts, trying to push the bad ones away and focus. She had to focus. She couldn't get lost in her head again. She might never escape.

She didn't hear the knock on the door, or Kimmy Jin scoff when Beca didn't react. She didn't see her get up and answer it, or let the girl in who intended on kidnapping her. To take her to initiation and welcome her as a Barden Bella.

If only the girl knew the door she was about to open. She might have never given Beca a second glance after that day at the activities fair.

She was about to begin blending two new tracks, when she felt someone coming up behind her. She hit save and had just removed her headphones when something was thrown over her head and she was surrounded in darkness.

She froze for just a second until she felt herself being pulled out of her desk chair. That's when too much happened at once. She instantly tried to pull the bag off of her head, as she struggled violently and didn't try to stop the screams that erupted from her.

"Let go of me! Help!" She screamed as she tried to fight off her attacker. She blindly swung her fist out and felt it make contact with what she hoped was the persons face.

"Stop! Beca, Stop!" The bag was ripped off of her and she stumbled backwards, tripping over her bag and falling to the ground. She threw a hand out to stop the person from coming at her as she backed up quickly.

"Leave me alone! Please, leave me alone!" she cried, tears streaming down her face as she tried to breath.

Chloe stood in shock and confusion as the small girl tried to distance herself but was stopped when her back hit the closet door. She was in absolute hysterics.

Her face was on fire from where Becas fist had hit her. She looked at Kimmy jin who was staring at Beca with wide eyes.

Chloe walked over and knelt beside her only for her to shrink away, as more tears flowed down her flushed cheeks and she tried to get air.

"No…" She gasped as Chloe reached out to her.

Chloe didn't listen. Instead, grabbed her small hand and brought it up to her chest.

"Like this Beca." She said calmly. "In…out...in…out." She instructed taking deep slow breaths holding Becas hand against her chest. "Breathe like me. " She said softly.

Beca locked eyes with her, trying to focus on her words while feeling her breathing evenly beneath her hand, though she could feel Chloe's heart beating like crazy.

"Come on, deep breaths, you can do it." She encouraged. Beca nodded slightly and took one deep breath, keeping her eyes locked on Chloe's as she began to even out the breathing.

She could see the trepidation in Chloe's ice blue eyes and wanted to ease her mind. "I'm…okay." She breathed as her tears slowed and her breathing returned to normal.

Chloe waited a second before slowly releasing her hand. She pulled it against her and the moment they lost contact, Beca dropped her gaze.

"I am so sorry, Beca, I had no idea." She said and Beca could hear her voice shaking.

Kimmy Jin appeared then and slowly handed Beca a bottle of water. She looked up shyly an took it.

"Thank you." She said. The girl nodded once before making her way out of the room, giving the two some space.

She took a sip of the water and looked up to Chloe. She then saw the light purple and red bruise forming on her cheek. Her eyes grew and she moved away from her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She said quickly.

"What?" Chloe asked, holding up her hands to stop Becas movement, "What's wrong?"

"I didn't know it was you, I didn't mean to hit you, I'm so sorry." She almost pleaded.

Chloe reached up and touched her cheek, the light touch was enough to make her wince.

"It's okay, honestly I'm surprised this hasn't happened before this." She laughed lightly trying to make the girl feel better.

"I'm okay, Beca. Are you?"

The smaller girl looked down again, pulling her legs up and holding them against her. "I'm sorry." She said.

"Beca, stop. It's really okay. Now would like to explain to me what just happened?"

"Nothing." She said.

Chloe wasn't buying it. "Bullshit. I know a panic attack when I see one." She said.

She was met with two deep blue eyes that were filling with fresh tears, and she knew this girl was hurting. She knew she had been hurt; something had to have happened to cause a scene like that.

"Beca?" she asked softly reaching out and gently placing her hand on Becas arm. "What happened to you?"

**A/N: Thoughts? Please review! Chapter two is already done, I just want some input on what you guys think first! Much love!**


	2. Chloe the body gaurd

**A/N: Alright **** so I changed up the party a bit, this is slightly different, and after this chapter, or maybe next, its gonna go AU and wont follow much of the movie script. Thanks guys! Enjoy. Thanks again to Jessb for the prompt! ALSO. Title of story, all credit to Skillet, got the name from the song, AWESOME song lol.**

Beca held eye contact for a second silently pleading for Chloe to drop the subject, though she knew, for some reason, this happy and carefree girl had no intentions of doing that. It was at that moment, Chloe's phone chimed. She sighed and grabbed it out of her pocket, quickly reading the text.

She typed a quick reply before looking back up at Beca. "Don't think you are off the hook." She said. "I'm here to get you for aca initiation night. You have a place in the Bellas. That's what this is, I'm supposed to have you at the performing arts center ten minutes ago."

Beca looked at the bag laying next to Chloe on the floor. Chloe followed her gaze. "Don't worry." She said quickly. "Bree will throw a fit, but I'm not putting that back on you." She assured.

Beca nodded slowly. "Do I have to go?" She asked softly. Chloe could see how drained she looked. As if she hadn't slept in a week, and now she with her tear stained cheeks, and post panic attack exhaustion, she almost said she didn't have to. But, she knew at that point, not only would Aubrey be pissed at her, she would probably come and find Beca, giving her an ear full, and she definitely wasn't in any condition to be on the receiving end of Aubreys wrath.

"You don't have to stay for the after party, but at least let us swear you in, and then I will bring you back home myself." She said.

Beca looked down in thought. "Please don't make me wear the bag again."

Chloe grabbed the bag and folded it up. "I promise." She said and held out her hand for Beca to take. She reached out slowly and placed her small and shaking hand into Chloe's. The taller girl stood and pulled Beca to her feet.

"An hour tops, and I will bring you back here. Then, tomorrow, you and I are going to go get some coffee and we are talking." She said.

She didn't want to tell Chloe anything. She didn't know this girl and she didn't have any right to tell Beca what she was and was not going to do. At the same time, she knew she had no choice. She was afraid. Not like it mattered. The moment Beca opens up-something she does not do- Chloe will leave. She will be kicked out of the Bellas and she will be the joke of Barden her first week. What else in new?

Though she stayed after she had a panic attack. She also stayed even though Beca was responsible for the bruise on her cheek. Maybe she was genuine in her kindness. Maybe not. Either way, she soon found herself being led toward the performing arts center. She was wearing a jacket, that she didn't remember putting on and Chloe was talking to her.

"Don't listen to Aubrey. I promise you are okay, just ignore her, okay?" She said. Beca nodded slowly and Chloe opened the doors and walked them in.

It was pitch black aside from dozens of candles lit in the center of the room and a line of people stood with bags over their heads.

"It's about time, I thought-" Aubrey started then saw them. "CHLOE! She isn't hooded!" She exclaimed.

"It's okay." Chloe said and walked Beca to her place in line, shooting Aubrey a warning glance before leaving Beca to begin the ceremony. Beca watched as Chloe whispered something in Aubreys ear and the blonde looked at her. She quickly looked down nervously but Aubrey began the speech. Naming their roles, and making them drink a cheap wine before, and chanting something that threatened their lives before the lights came on and the room erupted in cheerful screams. The girl next to her, a tall brunette was laughing happily and jumping up and down and Beca couldn't help but smile at her antics.

"Chloe what the hell happened to your face?" Aubrey asked, seeing her fully with the lights on.

Chloe shook her head. "Tripped on the way into Baker hall, the door broke my fall." She laughed. Aubrey shook her head. She lied last second, knowing Aubrey would only hear the part where Beca did it, and she would be cornering the small brunette with threats and she didn't want that happening.

"Does it hurt?"

"Little bit. I'm fine Bree, Can I talk to you?" She asked leading the Blonde away.

Beca looked around and spotted Chloe across the room, she was with Aubrey who seemed to be talking rather angrily at her. Chloe looked slightly defeated and the next thing she knew Aubrey had pointed right at her as she continued to scold the redhead.

She looked away and slowly started to make her way towards the door to leave when Aubreys authorative voice echoed through the room. "There is now a celebratory acapella party on the quad and everyone is required to go." She said. Then, looked pointedly at Beca. "_Everyone."_

She shot a look to Chloe who was making her way over to her. She watched as everyone followed Aubrey out of the building and looked up when Chloe reached her.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I tried to get her to let me take you home, she isn't having it. Just, stay for a little while, have a drink then I will sneak you out and deal with Aubrey later." She said and gently linked her arm with Becas. She could feel the brunette tense up, and she didn't relax as she nodded in agreement and they left the building.

"I'll just go get us some drinks, and I will be right back." Chloe assured once they reached the outdoor amp theater.

"I don't drink." She said. Chloe smiled. "Okay, I will bring you something non alcoholic." She said before walking toward the makeshift serving area.

Beca tucked her hands in pocket and looked around at all the people that had been accepted into their respective groups, partying and listening to music. She had looked up just in time to see Jesse walking toward her. Clearly drunk.

"BeCAW!" He yelled happily.

She smiled half heartedly at him. She didn't really want to spend time talking with him, about whatever his drunk mind could come up with. She looked passed him to see Chloe with two cups in her hand, had stopped to talk to some guy. She could faintly hear Jesse saying something about them having children or something then telling her she needed to get on his level, and started to stumble away.

"Make good choices!" She called as Chloe walked back up and handed her a cup.

She took it carefully. "No worries, its soda." She said. "Who was that guy?" she asked nodding toward Jesse who was still trying to make his way toward the alcohol.

"Jesse. I work with his at the radio station, he is that other group." She said. Chloe looked down.

"Just, to help you out. I wouldn't let Aubrey see you talking to him."

Beca took a timid sip of her drink, making sure it was just soda. "Why?"

"He is a treble and trebles and Bellas are just… not compatible to Aubrey. It will save a lot of yelling on her part if she just doesn't know."

Beca nodded. "Yeah, okay. Sure." She said and looked over to where Aubrey was sitting with the girl who called herself Fat Amy. She looked up and gave Beca a look of distaste before continuing her conversation with Amy.

Chloe was about to say something when Jesse returned holding two cups, singing poorly to the song that was playing.

He pushed the cup into Becas free hand and it spilled slightly.

"Dude." Chloe said glaring at the drunk guy taking the cup out of Becas hand so she could wipe it clean on her pants.

Jesse looked confused. "What?"

"You just shove a drink into her hand, seeing she already has one, spill it on her and ask what?" She asked. "Who does that?"

He shrugged. "She needs to get on my level." He said taking a drink of his own foul smelling liquid. Chloe sniffed the cup he gave to Beca.

"What is this? Pure tequila?" She asked.

He shrugged again. "A little of everything I think."

She shook her head. "Well, thanks but she's good." She said handing the drink back to him.

"Who are you? Her mother?" he asked.

Beca looked between the seeing them both getting heated. "Chloe," she said softly and Chloe looked at her.

"S'okay." She said.

Chloe nodded, seeing her obvious discomfort.

"Come dance with me." Jesse suddenly said, seemingly forgetting anything that just happened. Chloe glared at him and Beca was about to decline when he closed his hand around her wrist and began tugging her toward the dancing area, she went to say no, but he pulled hard and she dropped her cup, splashing it everywhere.

"Hey!" Chloe yelled setting the cups down and quickly catching up to them. She grabbed Jesse's hand and pried it off of Beca who had wide eyes and was trying to protest, but couldn't seem to form words.

She easily pulled Beca behind her, shielding her from Jesse who now looked pissed.

"Would you fuck off?" he yelled at her. This got the attention of Aubrey and Stacie who were a few feet away now. They looked over and assessed the situation before both of them headed toward the three.

"What's going on here?" Aubrey demanded and Stacie, being a new Bella herself made her way too Becas side.

"You okay sweetie?" She asked. Beca nodded quickly.

"You need to lay off, Jesse. She's not interested." Chloe growled. "And keep your hands to yourself."

"She is a Bella, you have no place being anywhere near her." Aubrey hissed at him. Beca looked at the blonde.

"Problem ladies?" They looked up to see Bumper Allen, the leader of the Trebles walking up.

"Yes, keep your newbies, in check." Aubrey said. "You know the rules."

Bumper raised an eyebrow.

"Beca, say something." Jesse said, trying to get her to defend him.

"That's who you were going for?" Bumper asked eyeing Beca. She had enough of this night. She definitely wouldn't be leaving her dorm for the next week.

"Dude, gross." He said taking a drink from his cup. "She's not even pretty." He then looked at Stacie. "Her on the other hand." He said as he looked her up and down.

Aubrey, Chloe and Stacie were instantly pushing them away, profanities were thrown back and forth in Becas defense, but she wouldn't know it, as she had turned the moment the girls attention was elsewhere and made her way back towards her dorm as quickly as she could.  
>It wasn't an insult she hadn't heard before, she knew she wasn't pleasant to look at. It didn't make it hurt any less when someone pointed it out.<p>

"Stay the hell away from her." Chloe seethed as Bumper and Jesse were pulled away buy a guy named Donald who had enough decency to apologize for the two.

They turned to find Beca gone.

"Damn it!" Chloe said. "I'm going to go find her." She said. Aubrey stopped her.

"Why are you so concerned about her? Since you brought her in to the rehearsal space you have been like a damn body guard over her, you don't even know the girl." She said.

Chloe glared at her and shook her head. "I don't have to know her to care about her. She needed someone tonight, and she let me be that person. And you just stood up for her too, Bree so don't give me that shit. I'm going to make sure she is okay, I'll see you later."

"Can I come?" Stacie asked. Chloe smiled softly at her.

"She is kind of shy, maybe you should stay here, but I have your number so I will text you and let you know how she is, okay?" She asked.

Stacie nodded and re joined the party. Chloe left and Aubrey looked after her feeling slightly ashamed of herself knowing Chloe was right.


	3. Let me be that person

Chloe thought she would catch up to Beca before she made it back to her dorm, but she was wrong. Beca was very fast. By the time she got to the dorm, then into the building and up to Becas dorm, she was already locked inside.

She knocked on the door quickly, waiting for an answer. When she didn't get one she knocked again. "Beca? Please open the door?" She called. "I'm sorry; please let me see that you are okay?"

Nothing. "Beca?" She called again, a little more desperately.

The door finally opened and she came face to face with Kimmy Jin who looked slightly upset.

"You already upset her once tonight; don't you think you have done enough?" She snapped. "She doesn't want to see you." She said.

Chloe stepped back. "I just need to see her for a second." She said, ignoring the other girl's harshness. She glared and stepped out of the room closing the door.

"Look, its bad enough I have to share a room with this depressed white girl, she freaked me out tonight, with that episode she had, and you caused it. I have class at 7 am, and I really don't want to deal with another breakdown, as much as I don't like her, she asked me to keep you out. So for the sake of a quiet night, and much needed rest for the both of us, I am going to do as she asks. She doesn't want to see you tonight, it's late, and I should have already been asleep. That is all I can do for you. Once I'm gone, she is all yours, but for tonight, get lost. I'm going to bed." She said and turned slamming the door.

Chloe stood shocked and confused. It was really hard to tell if this girl liked Beca or not. She sighed and ran a hand threw her hair. She had class at 7 the next morning. Chloe didn't have class until that after noon. She wasn't sure about Becas schedule, but she would talk with her the next day, she had too.

XXXXX

Kimmy Jin slammed the door and walked over to her bed, climbing back under the covers, her eyes closed for a few seconds before she opened them and looked over to the other bed. The small figure that was curled up tightly on it, was visibly shaking. Even through the dimly lit room, she could see it.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

It was silent for a few moments. "Th-thank y-you." Came a shaky voice, that sounded empty of breath as if she were struggling to breathe.

"Do you need anything?" she asked.

She could hear a few intakes of breath. "N-no…" She said and Kimmy Jin heard a soft sigh, and then silence. She looked to see Beca wasn't shaking anymore, nor could she hear breathing. She pushed the blankets off of her and carefully walked over, looking down at the figure on the bed. Her face was relaxed and her breathing even. Kimmy Jin sighed.

"Please dear god," She said as she gently pushed Beca further onto the bed and pulled her shoes off, "Don't ever faint standing up." She said pulling the blanket over the small girl.

She had thought Beca would faint when she barged into the room only minutes before, she was thankful she did it, lying down. With a final check, and shake of her head she got back into bed. _This white girl is going to give me hell this year._

XXXXX

The next morning Chloe was up before the sun, and ran to the small campus coffee shop. By the time she got to Baker Hall, she could see Kimmy Jin leaving. She saw the redhead and rolled her eyes with a small shake of her head.

"Good luck getting her up to open the door." She said a she passed Chloe. "Don't make me regret giving you this." She handed Chloe a small silver key.

Chloe smiled. "You can pretend you don't like her." She said. "I can see right through you Miss Jin."

Kimmy Jin smirked before turning serious. "Don't let anyone hear you, ginger. Nice job she did on your eye by the way." She said before walking off toward class.

Chloe smiled and walked into Baker hall, she had attempted to cover her new black eye, but it still showed through her foundation. She was soon standing outside Becas door again. She slid the key in and unlocked it, slowly pushing it open.

She looked in to see Beca lay fast asleep in her bed. She walked in and closed the door then walked over to Becas desk and set down the tray that held the two coffee's she had purchased. She wasn't sure how to go about waking the brunette up, not wanting to startle her and send her into another panic attack. Not like being in her room uninvited at this time of morning wouldn't freak her out.

She decided to sip her coffee for a bit, and let her sleep. She looked over and studied her for a moment, knowing how creepy it was, and she even felt like a creep. Though, she couldn't help but admire how beautiful the girl was, even in her sleep, she was very attractive. She tore her eyes away and stood up with her coffee, feeling as if she pushed the limits and was way past creeper status.

She was admiring a fancy silver tree ornament on Kimmy jins desk when she heard a small shuffling noise. She turned to see Beca slowly sitting up in bed, pulling the covers up over her, and kept her eyes locked on Chloe cautiously.

"Good morning." Chloe said softly. She didn't answer, instead scooted back on the bed and pulled the blanket back slightly, looking down at herself before pulling it back. Chloe could see her relax slightly after looking at herself, and wondered what she was looking for.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice laced with sleep.

"I brought you coffee." Chloe smiled pointing to the cup on her desk. "I hope you like caramel, I just got-"

"Why are you in my room Chloe?" Beca asked a little more sternly this time.

She looked at her, unsure of how to proceed. She had been so confident about this, up until now. Something about Beca, about how she reacted, it just wasn't right.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright." She started walking over and sitting on the desk chair again.

"How did you get in?" She asked.

"Uh, Your roommate. I caught her while she was leaving."

"I'm fine. You can go." She said.

Chloe looked down at her own cup. "I know we don't know each other." She started. "But, I know there is so much more to you than your dark clothes and dark make up." She said. Beca looked down.

"What happened last night," She said and waited for Beca to look at her. When she lifted her eyes just enough to meet Chloe's she spoke again. "That doesn't just happen. You didn't have a panic attack because I scared you. Not like that, I know there is more to it than that." She said.

"I'm sorry about your eye." Beca said in a small voice.

Chloe smiled. "No biggie." She said. "Doesn't even hurt." She stood and picked up Becas coffee walking it over to her. She held it out for the younger girl to take.

She looked at it for a second before taking it hesitantly.

"You didn't have to-"

"Of course I did." Chloe smiled plopping down on Becas bed. She noticed Beca tense up, but didn't immediately say anything.

"How do you feel today?" she asked.

Beca shrugged. "Tired." She said.

"Panic attacks take a lot out of you?" Chloe asked taking a drink of her coffee.

She shrugged again. "Only when I have more than one in a day." She instantly clamped her lips shut and looked down. _Why the hell did you say that?_ She scolded herself.

She chanced a look at Chloe. She was looking at her with a weird expression. It was a mix between confusion and maybe anger, Beca thought.

Chloe herself, knew the look she was giving. Her brow furrowed, eyes slightly narrowed, lips pursed. She was concerned.

"Did you have another, last night?"

Beca shook her head quickly.

"Don't you lie to me." Chloe said.

She looked up. _Why does she think she can tell me what to do? Why do I want to do it?_

"Sorry." She looked down.

Chloe sighed. "Did your roommate help?"

"I- I don't know. I don't remember much, I think I passed out." She said honestly. It was only a little bit, but she felt something come out of her, as she told Chloe the truth. She felt a little better about something, though she wasn't sure what it was. She looked at her cup curiously, wondering what this feeling was.

"You passed out? Did you hurt yourself? Did you fall? Did she put you in bed?" Chloe's questions were quick and full of desperation.

"No, I'm fine. I was already in bed, I just… couldn't get air I guess and I passed out. It happens sometimes." She looked down again. Why was she saying these things.

"Beca?" Chloe's voice was soft again.

She looked up. "You can talk to me, you know. I won't judge you, or tell anyone or anything. I just want to help you, and I know you can use it."

Beca fiddled with her cup. Not drinking it. She was stuck. She couldn't understand why Chloe was doing this to her, or of it was even a bad thing. Why would she care? Why does she want to know? More importantly after twelve years, why does she want to tell her secrets to this girl?

"Why do you want to help me? How are you so sure I need your help?"

Chloe scooted closer to her and she again saw Beca tense. Deciding she would get her answer another way, though she also knew it could end badly she did it anyway.

As soon as Beca looked back down at her cup Chloe shot her hand up toward Beca, intending to brush her hair back, but she didn't get very far, and as she suspected, Beca flinched violently and cowered away from her, her breath instantly coming out in short gasps, her eyes widening.

Chloe took her coffee cup with a sad nod of her head and set it down. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you. I'm not going to hurt you, Beca." She said softly. "Obviously, somebody has already done that. Now, you just need somebody to help you heal." She said and very gently reached out, letting Beca see her hand, before she moved her brown curls back and gently cupped her cheek, angling her face to look at her.

"Please." She said softly, locking her eyes with Becas now teary, red rimmed deep blue orbs. "Let me be that person?"

The moment Chloe's hand came in contact with her face, she felt an overwhelming sense of relief flow over her. As if Chloe's presence alone could make anything better. No one had ever looked at her this way before. Like they truly cared, and wanted to help her. Like they thought she was worth their time and wanted to be the person she told all her secrets too. And she wanted too. She wanted to tell Chloe everything. But, what if once she knew the truth, she left? No one ever stuck around once they knew the truth, and no one had ever even heard more than a few words before they realized she was nothing but damaged goods and they wouldn't get anything from her but stress and sadness. Who needed that in their life? Who wanted it?

Why Chloe wanted to help her was beyond her comprehension. But, what else could she do? Could she put the last bit of faith she had into this girl who was far too confident when it came to getting people to do as she wanted, though she did it in a way that was kind and almost invited? This could be a good thing right? Maybe she could get better. If it ended badly though, she really only saw one other option for her. She couldn't hurt anymore, and she didn't have anything or anyone she needed to be there for.

She looked up at Chloe and searched her eyes. After a second she spoke in a soft whisper. "Okay."

Chloe smiled softly and gently pull Beca to lay her head against her chest, as she wrapped her arms around her. She went still for a moment, before she felt Becas body relax against her.

She wouldn't rush her. She had a horrible secret, and Chloe was fully aware that it wasn't going to be easy. But she wanted to help her with whatever she possibly could. She would wait all day, all night, even all week if that's what it took. It wasn't long though, before she could feel Becas breathing even out against her collar bone. She had fallen asleep. With a small smile, she lifted her back and laid her down on her pillows, pulling the blanket back over her.

Grabbing her phone she typed out two messages.

_**Hey, Bree. I wont be home for a while, don't wait up. Love ya. XOXO**_

_** Hey Stacie, this is Chloe. Beca is going to be okay, I will keep you updated. Thank you for your concern **____** XOXO**_

__She decided she would run and get something for them for lunch, and when Beca woke up, see how she felt then. Her eyes landed on Becas coffee cup, noticing she fiddled with it, but didn't drink any of it. She picked up the full cup of now cold coffee as well as her empty cup and left the room in search of lunch, hoping when she woke up, she would still feel comfortable enough to talk to her. Even if it had nothing to do with what had happened, she just wanted her to trust her, and she knew she needed to earn it. Something she planned on doing.

**A/N: Hey guys, What do you think happened?! Please review! Great response so far I am glad you all are enjoying it s far. Again, dark.. sad… not a happy story… and trigger warnings will be posted before I write anything that fits into that category! Much love! Thanks guys!**


	4. Safe

Chloe had just walked out of the local diner, a bag of take-out boxes on her arm, when she remembered she had class that afternoon. It didn't take long for her to make her decision and she sent a quick but professional email to her instructor explaining she wouldn't be in class and that she would make up for her absence as soon as possible.

She had received three angry messages from Aubrey, demanding to know what was going on, and if she was okay. She realized after he second text where Chloe was and promised hell if either of them missed rehearsal the next day. She texted her back telling her she would be home later, and to stop being so dramatic before she tucked her phone into her pocket and headed back toward Becas dorm.

She arrived shortly after twelve and walked in to find the room empty. She stopped and looked around, Becas bed was empty, the blankets pushed back and she was nowhere to be seen.

Her shoulders slumped and she sighed as she walked into the room and placed the bag down on the desk. She didn't even know her phone number, and of course she would leave, she was probably freaked out. She was looking around for a piece of paper and a pen to leave her a note when the door opened. She turned around to be met with the shy little smile that was Beca. She wore a blue robe, her hair was wet, face free of makeup. She looked fresh.

"Sorry, if you have been waiting long," She said tossing the towel over her closet door to dry. "I felt gross, and needed a shower." She explained.

Chloe smiled. "No problem, I was afraid you had changed your mind," She said.

Beca shook her head, looked away nervously. "Um, no, I didn't." She said. "I just have to get dressed." She said.

Chloe nodded, and noticed how her robe was tightly wrapped around her, the belt double knotted.

"No problem, I brought lunch, I hope you like burgers." She said.

Beca nodded. "Uh, yeah thanks." She grabbed for her wallet off of the table by the door and opened it. "How much do I owe you?" She asked shuffling through the few bills she had.

"My treat." Chloe smiled. She looked up. "No, I can't let you… I mean you bought me coffee too and, I wasted it." She said ashamed pulling out what she had in her wallet.

Chloe's smile softened and she walked over taking the money and putting it back into the wallet, taking notice it was only six dollars.. "It's okay Becs." She said, and put the wallet back down.

"Do you want me to step out while you get dressed?" She asked and Beca looked down.

"Do you mind?" She asked.

"Not at all!" She chirped, "Let me know when to come back in." She smiled and opened the door walking out.

Beca kept her eyes on the door for a moment before releasing a breath and running her hands through her damp and curly hair. She quickly grabbed fresh underwear and a bra then let the robe fall off of her shoulders and tossed it on the bed. She chose a white crew cut shirt and simple faded jeans. Once she was dressed she took a few calming breaths and walked over to the door and opened it.

Chloe looked up from where she was typing something on her phone. "All set?" She smiled. Beca nodded and opened the door wider, letting her in.

She walked in and finished her text before setting the phone on Beca's desk and grabbed the bag.

"Okay," She said digging through it. "I have two double cheese burgers, two large fries, and because I could, I got us some fresh baked chocolate chip cookies." She said pulling out the food.

"Have you eaten here?" She asked holding up the bag. "Charlie's diner?"

Beca shook her head as she sat on her bed and scooted back to leaned against the shelf that held hundreds of records. "Well, they bake all their pastries fresh daily." She said as she handed Beca a Styrofoam container that held her lunch. She carefully took it and set it in her lap.

"Thank you." She said softly and opened it as Chloe made her self comfortable on the bed almost three feet away.

She opened her container and dug into her lunch happily. Becas heart was beating heavily in her chest. She knew it was only a matter of time before Chloe starting asking questions. Questions she really wish she didn''t have answers too. But Chloe was smart, she knew something was wrong and Beca was certain she knew exactly what to ask to get her answers, and she knew she couldn't lie.

Chloe herself was also quite nervous, she masked it well though. She didn't want to freak Beca out any more than she already had. She had so many different reasons of why the girl a few feet from her was so traumatized. That was the word, Beca was traumatized. Something bad happened and Chloe was going to find out what. She looked up from her lunch to see Beca tearing off small pieces of the burger and slowly putting them into her mouth. She was very gentle with her movements, her hands very cautious. She could see that the girl was uncomfortable. It wasnt hard to tell.

She finished her meal first, and put the box back into the bag letting out a satisfied sigh. Looking over, Beca still had her eyes on the food, and hadn't even made it half way through the burger. Chloe carefully sat back down, just a little closer than before. Becas eyes looked sideways at her and she slowly closed the box and set it aside.

"Are you full already?" Chloe asked curiously, knowing she hadn't eaten much.

She nodded slowly. It was a lie. She was still very hungry, but she wouldn't admit to Chloe that she planned on saving it, it would last long enough for dinner, and possibly breakfast the next day. She only made a small amount of money at the station, and it went towards her books, so money for food had been almost non existent since she started at Barden.

"Beca, you know why I am here. We both know. But, I dont want you to feel as if whatever it is that you are gonna tell me, is going to just go through one ear and out the other. I know something has happened to you, and I know we dont know each"other, but im going to help you, I want you to know that. I will hear you what you say, and I will do everything I can to help if you will allow me too." She said softly.

Beca looked up at her with nervous eyes. "You are a very kind person, Chloe. I just..I really dont think you want to her what I have to say. You dont need-"

"Someone elses problems on top of my own?" Chloe cut her off. "You dont want to be a burden, and you think as soon as you tell me, Im going to leave, and want nothing more to do with you?"

Becas mouth fell open slightly. "I...Yeah. I guess so.'' She said looking down into her lap.

Chloe smiled sadly and reached out, placing her hand over Becas. She could feel it shaking.

"Im not that person. I wont leave you Beca. I know you need somebody, everyone does, and I want to be that or you. Please let me help you?"

"How did you know?" Beca asked softly looking up at her.

''Know What?'' She asked.

"That I was think that."

"I could see it in your eyes." She said and gave her hand a light squeeze. "And, I ave been there before. I know what it like."

Beca looked up. Suddenly wondering why she had felt like this before. What had happened to this kind and giving girl to make her feel like she was burdening someone.

"So whenever you are ready," She said. "I'm all ears." She smiled.

Beca couldnt help but return the smile. Chloe still held onto her hand iand it was warm, and soft. Not cold and rough, like she was so used to you. It was a nice feeling. She almost felt wanted, wondering why Chloe hadnt pulled her hand away. There was something else there. She felt, something foreign, something she hadnt felt in a long time, if ever. She felt as if nothing in that moment could hurt her, she felt as if Chloe wouldnt let it. She felt...safe.

She smiled down at their hands and opened her mouth to speak when there was a pounding on the door making both girls jump and Beca quickly yank her hand from the redheads grasp, looking at the door with wide eyes.

Chloe looked from the door to Beca and was abut to stand up when Beca scooted off the bed and walked over to the door. Chloe watched her carefully as she slowly opened the door. She leaned forward and saw Beca visibly tense and take a step back.

"Its true." Came a gruff voice and Chloe thought she recognized it. Feeling as though she needed to be with Beca in that moment, she stood up and walked over to the door, seeing who it was.

''I saw your name on my schedule and I couldnt believe it." He sounded almost angry. Chloe saw the man and instantly knew who it was. It was the comparative literature professor.

He didnt pay any mind to Chloe as he stared daggers at Beca was was frozen in place. Chloe placed her hand on her back and felt her tense even more.

"What the fuck are you doing here Beca? How did your worthless self gt into Barden?" He demanded.

"Hey!'' Chloe snapped. "Dont speak to her like that. Who the hell do you think you are?''

He turned his glare on Chloe and Beca instantly snapped out of her trance and carefully put herself in front of Chloe. "Th-this is my dad." She said her voice trembling.

Chloe looked at Beca then at the man who was apparently her father, and she knew in that moment, he was the reason, or one of the reasons Beca was the way she is.

She glared back and pulled Beca behind her, she had made herself and Beca a promise. She would be there for her, and right now she felt as though Beca was unsafe in the presence of this man.

''You need to leave before I call campus security, you are out of line speaking to a student that way." Chloe growled and slammed the door locking it quickly.

She was shaking, but her main concern was Beca. She turned to see the younger girl was still behind her, frozen in place, her face showing nothing but fear.

''I-I didnt know this was the college he worked at.'' She practically whispered and from the way it sounded, she wasnt talking to Chloe. Not knowing what to do, Chloe gently pulled Beca into her arms, and was relieved when she didnt pull away. This might be worse then she imagined.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait you guys! Finally got my new laptop (Used) working! Please review! Hope you liked it!**


	5. Just the beginning

**A/N: TRIGGERWARNING. MENTIONS OF PAST ABUSE**.

Chloe was a happy person. She was optimistic, and bubbly, and always saw the good in everything. In everyone. Maybe that's why she was drawn to Beca. She was the opposite. She didn't smile often, she was quiet, and reserved. She was shy, and jumpy. And Chloe could see that beneath the dark make up, and clothes. Behind the ear spike, and what came off as a bad attitude. Behind her walls, was a very kind, and loving girl, who had been through something terrible. A girl who didn't bother anybody, but somewhere deep down, she was desperate for somebody to love her. To care for her. Or too simply see her.

Beca didn't speak a word since the professor who was apparently her father left. That was two hours ago, and her roommate had since returned. Aubrey had been calling continuously. Finally she took a call, only to get an earful about rehearsals the next day, and that they both better be there, or Beca was out.

Chloe didn't have the energy to argue with her blonde best friend, but knew if it came down it, she wouldn't allow Aubrey to kick Beca out. Nor would she let her treat her poorly at rehearsals.

it was nearly 9 that night, and Kimmy Jin had gone to bed.

"Beca?" She asked softly from where she sat on the end of the smaller girls bed. Beca had laid herself down all those hours ago, and Chloe would have thought she fell asleep if it weren't for her eyes being open.

"Beca, it's getting late, and I don't want to leave you, unless I know for sure you are alright. Can you let me know that you are alright?" She asked.

She was silent, and still for a few moments before she slowly let her tired, dry eyes drift over to look at Chloe. She slowly lifted her hand and Chloe was quick to grasp it.

"Beca?"

"Please...don't leave..." She said.

Chloe scooted a little closer. "You don't want me to go?"

She slowly shook her head. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head again. "I'm scared, Chloe." She said and her voice broke slightly. Chloes heart broke for the small girl next to her. She looked so vulnerable. She seemed lost, and alone.

"I won't leave you, Beca, I promised I wouldn't." She said.

"Get some sleep sweetie, we will talk in the morning."

The brunette held eye contact for a moment, as if trying to see if she were telling the truth. When she found what she was looking for in Chloe's ice blue eyes, she nodded slightly and closed her eyes.

Chloe looked down to see their hands were still clasped together. She very carefully scooted up the bed in the small space behind Beca, never letting go of her hand, and leaving as much space as she could between them, she laid down, their hands together over Becas side.

The brunette feel asleep almost immediately and Chloe followed shortly after.

XXXXXX

The next morning Chloe woke first, to the sound of Kimmy Jin leaving. She yawned and went to sit up, quickly realizing she couldn't. She looked down to see, sometime during the night, Beca had turned in her sleep and was now using Chloes shoulder as a pillow. Chloe had her arm over her small shoulder which made her worry that she might have initiated this position and pulled Beca to her in her sleep. Not uncommon when sharing a bed with the redhead, she loved to cuddle and would cuddle with anyone.

She looked down and smiled softly. Beca seemed so at peace in her sleep. Again realizing how creepy it was to stare at her while she slept, she looked away, and shifted slightly. The small movement though, was enough to pull Beca out of her slumber and she opened her eyes and looked up still half asleep.

"Good morning," Chloe said softly.

Beca tensed immediately and when she realized their position she pulled away so quickly neither of them had time to realize how close she was to the edge of the bed and she fell, landing with a hard thud.

"Shit, Beca are you okay?" Chloe asked as she rushed to get off the bed.

Beca slowly sat up rubbing the back of her head.

"Did you hit your head?" She asked moving over to her, "Let me see."

Being a little more awake and aware of where she was and that it was Chloe with her, she allowed the redhead to check her head for injury.

"You're okay." She said smoothing her hair out. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that," she pointed to the bed, "to happen, sometimes in my sleep I just grab onto to whatever, or whoever." She laughed nervously.

Beca smiled lightly. "It's okay, Chloe." She said, her voice low and laced with sleep. Chloe smiled, she sounded so cute. Wait, what? She shook her head slightly of the random thought.

"Yeah? You sure?"

She nodded and slowly stood up, holding out her hand and pulling Chloe up too.

"Thank you for not, you know... Leaving last night. I know that it was probably weird, and you must have wanted to go home." She said, rubbing her arm uncomfortably.

"Um, I was just... Uh, thank you," she stuttered.

Chloe smiled at her, "Of course, Becs. And it wasn't weird. I'm glad you trusted me enough to ask me. Anytime you need me, day or night, I'm here. Okay?" She reached out and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

She looked up and nodded slightly.

"We, Uh, have rehearsal at two right?" She asked.

Chloe was almost surprised. "Yeah, we do. Are you feeling up to going?" She asked runny a hand through her hair and pulling it back into a pony tail, using the band on her wrist.

"Yeah, I don't want to get kicked out. Or make Aubrey mad."

"Don't worry about her, I can handle Aubrey. You just take care of yourself."

She nodded again and looked around.

"Well, it's still early. Why don't I run back to my place, and freshen up, then meet back here and we can go grab breakfast? Then hang out until rehearsal?"

Beca looked around for a second in thought, before nodding slightly.

"It's a plan then, I'll just run home then be back in say...an hour?"

She nodded again and Chloe smiled, slipping on her shoes.

Once she was done she stood up and grabbed her bag. "Alright, I'll be back." She said with a smile and walked over giving the younger girl a light hug.

Normally, Beca would have stopped her, or pulled away. She didn't though, instead, she returned it, feeling a bit of warmth go through her as Chloe pulled away.

"Thanks, for staying," Beca said with the smallest smile, that Chloe couldn't help but love.

"Anytime, see you in a bit." She said and walked toward the door, she opened it before turning back to Beca who was standing awkwardly next to her desk.

"Oh, Becs?" She asked.

The brunette looked up a little put off by the nickname. "Lock this after me okay? The top lock." She said referring to the top latch on the door.

She nodded and walked over as Chloe smiled and walked out closing the door.

Little did Beca know, she waited outside the door until she heard both the lock on the handle and top latch click in place.

XXXX

Chloe walked into the apartment she shared with Aubrey and was met with the hard, angry eyes of her best friend.

"You didn't come home last night."

Chloe nodded. "I'm aware." She said hanging up her bag and kicking off her shoes. She knew Aubrey had been waiting for her.

"Chloe what are you even doing? It's senior year. You need to be focused on the bellas, and graduation." Aubrey scolded as she followed the redhead through the apartment. She stopped in the kitchen for a bottle of water as she listened to the lecture.

"I am aware of that too. "

"Then stop wasting your time with this girl and get focused."

Chloe turned on her. "It's been two days Bree. Calm down. And I will not stop, she needs me."

Aubrey scoffed. "Chloe, seriously? She is probably just one of those fresh out of high school attention seeking alt girls who get off on people feeling sorry for them."

"You know what Aubrey. I love you, and you are my best friend. But since you became captain, you became just like Alice." She said referring to their last captain who was just plain awful.

"I won't listen to you judge and talk like this about a girl you don't even know."

She said and locked her self in the bathroom.

Aubrey huffed. Ever since that damn Beca stopped at the booth it all Chloe could freaking talk about, all she cared about.

XXXXXXX

Beca had dressed in a pair of dark black jeans, and a purple plaid shirt. Her hair was in their usual curls, and she did her make up just a bit lighter. She had just finished putting on her shoes, when there was a knock at the door.

She froze momentarily, looking at the door and waiting. "It's me Becs." Came a gentle voice and she let out the breath she hadnt realized she had been holding.

She walked over to the door and unlocked it, opening it for Chloe to walk in.

"Hey! Are you ready to go?" She asked. Beca nodded and grabbed her wallet and bag as Chloe led them out. She locked up and they headed out of the building.

Beca noticed the black eye she had given Chloe on hood night, was gone, or very well covered up. She was glad for that.

"So I though we could go to Charlie's diner, they have a really great breakfast menu and amazing coffee." Chloe said as they left the building.

She nodded. "Yeah, sure, sounds good." She said and they both walked in silence the short distance to the on campus diner.

Thankfully, it wasn't very busy, and Chloe led her to a booth in the back. They sat down and were immediately greeted by a waitress.

"Hey Chloe!" She smiled. "Back again I see!" She said then looked at Beca with a smile.

"Hey," she said. "New friend of Chloes?"

Beca looked at Chloe for a second, and she smiled warmly at her. She smiled slightly and nodded.

"Awesome! I've known her for years, she is a great girl!" Chloe blushed and Beca smiled at her.

"Okay," the waitress said pulling out her notebook. " is this gonna be on one bill? Or two?" She asked.

"Beca was about to answer two when Chloe beat her to it."

"One, my treat." Chloe smiled.

Beca looked slightly embarrassed. "Okay, can I get you something to drink to start?"

"Coffee for me." Chloe smiled. "Beca?" She asked.

The brunette looked up, "um, same, please." She said.

The waitress smiled and with the promise she'd be back shortly she drifted off.

Chloe handed Beca a menu and opened her own, looking at it, with out a care.

Beca however didn't open hers. "You didn't have too do that." She said.

Chloe looked up from her menu. "What?" She asked genuinely confused.

"You don't have to pay for me, I can pay for myself." She said.

Chloe set her menu down, a frown on her face as she remember the small amount of money in Becas wallet.

"I'm sorry if I offended you." She started. Thinking maybe Beca didn't like that she had paid.

"You didn't...I just, I don't think you should be spending so much of your money on me..."

"I asked you to breakfast, it's only polite, that I pay." Chloe said.

Beca looked down, now feeling as if she may offended Chloe.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be rude. Thank you." Chloe didn't say anything. Nor did she offer a smile. She just watched as the girl across from her. Seemed to sink a bit into her seat, her head down slightly. Not meaning Chloes eyes. She was so insecure, and had zero confidence. The questions were eating at her. She wanted to ask her about what they had started to discuss the previous day before they were interrupted, but she could see that Beca was in no position to talk about it.

Once the coffee arrived, Beca was able to busy herself with adding cream and sugar and Chloe paid attention to how gentle her movements were.

Once she was done, she took a small sip, pleased with the flavor and set the cup down, looking up to see Chloes eyes on her.

"Shall we decide what we want for breakfast?" She asked.

Beca nodded and picked up the menu, opening it and looking over the breakfast options. She chose quickly and set the menu down.

Chloe smiled and also selected her breakfast just as the waitress returned.

"All ready?" She asked. Chloe nodded.

"I think so. I'll take the French toast with scrambled eggs and bacon please."

She wrote down Chloes order before turning to Beca with an expectant smile.

"um, the fruit bowl please?" She asked.

Chloe frowned slightly. As she wrote it down. "Okay, coming up!" The waitress said and walked away.

Beca looked at Chloe. "So, I guess you are wondering about my father." She said.

This took Chloe off guard slightly. She hadn't expected Beca to bring it up.

"I'm interested,yes, but if you aren't comfortable talking about it now, you don't have too."

Beca nodded. "If I don't tell you now, I'll never tell you." She said honestly and Chloe nodded, giving her the opportunity to speak. She took a breath and looked down into her cup.

"My parents divorced when I was six. They fought a lot, and when they finally decided to split up, I thought it might be okay. They wouldn't fight anymore. My dad left once the divorce was finalized and never looked back."

Chloes brow furrowed as she listened. Beca hadn't looked up once. Her eyes locked onto her coffee and she held the cup with both hands.

"It, it really messed up my mom. That he just left like that. She didn't really want the divorce, she was raised to believe you worked for what you wanted, and she thought he wanted us. But he didn't. She...she became dependent on alcohol. She drank all the time. Day and night, to numb the pain. For three years, she she drank and drank. And didn't stop. Until it stopped her. She died when I was nine. I came home from school and found her, she had drank herself to death."

"Beca. I'm so sorry." Chloe said. She nodded and was about to continue when the waitress returned with their food. She set it down, and when she realized a conversation was taking place she simply walked away.

Beca picked up her fork and stabbed a grape. Gently putting in her mouth. Chloe did the same and after a few bites, and no words, she spoke again.

"I didn't have any family, so I was put in foster care. I was there for two years, until they found i did in fact have a father, who was more than capable of taking me. So, they contacted him, and he took me out of pity. He made it clear, he and his new wife wanted nothing to do with me. They didn't want me. My dad, he got really angry about two weeks after I got there and he hit me." She could see a Chloe still across the table. But she continued.

"he was angry, that the state wasn't going to give him a check to take care of me, so he beat me up pretty badly. I didn't go to school. They wouldn't let me go outside, they said I was a dirty secret they needed to keep from their friends and colleagues. It was about two months later, two months of being locked in the house, being hit daily by my dad and his wife, that the state checked in and My dad quickly found that he could sign over his parental rights. Basically giving me to the state. Two weeks later, I was taken again. This time out of state to another foster home. That was the last time I ever saw him. Aside from yesterday. He told me I was nothing, I would never be anything and I would never succeed. I was a failure. A waste of life."

Chloe had lost her appetite. She felt sick to her stomach. She didn't know it was that bad. What she did know was, this was just the tip of the iceberg. There was so much sadness, so much fear in one girl. Chloe watched as Beca seemed to get lost in her thoughts.

Chloe had absolutely no idea the life story she would learn from this one small, but in her opinion, amazing girl. She couldn't begin to imagine what Beca would tell her. They sat in silence at the booth. Both lost in their thoughts.

Becas had turned dark. Chloe hadn't spoken, she told her about her father, and she hadn't said a word. Everything inside Beca was screaming for her to run, before she said anything else. But she couldn't move.

She was holding back her tears of regret and embarrassment when she felt a warm hand close over hers. She looked up to see Chloe, with tears in ear own eyes, looking at her.

Beca blinked and a tear fell. "I'm here." Chloe said softly, giving her hand a firm squeeze.

She looked back down for a second before looking up at Chloe and giving her a small grateful smile.


	6. Unexplained hatred

**A/N: Short update, cause I felt like it. Just a filler chapter, little bit of drama, please review! **

Beca hadn't spoken much since that morning. Chloe had paid the bill, and the two went back to Becas dorm, as per request of Chloe who could tell the girl could use some rest before practice. She looked drained, as if telling Chloe about her father and how he had abused and abandoned her had physically drained her. Beca tired and failed to protest, but Chloe wasn't having it. Kimmy Jin was in the dorm when they got there and Chloe easily spoke to her, letting her know Beca needed to rest, and they wouldn't be a bother to her. She simply nodded and carried on with her activities.

Almost immediately after lying down, Beca dozed off, and Chloe smiled at her as she made herself comfortable at Becas desk with a book.

About and hour later, Kimmy Jin left for class. They were due to be in the practice hall in 45 minutes, so Chloe stood up and gently sat next to her on the bed. She noticed her face looked distressed, not like the other times, when she seemed so peaceful. Chloe gently moved some of her hair away from her face, and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Becs, it's time to start waking up." She said. The brunette didn't budge.

"Becs, sweetie, we have to go soon." She said and shook her shoulder gently. She shifted slightly, and a small noise escaped her, but she didn't wake.

Chloe smiled a shook her head. She didn't see the harm in letting her sleep a few more minutes. She was about to stand up when she felt a hand on her wrist.

She looked down to see Beca had ahold of her and her grip was tight.

She laughed slightly, though her grasp was beginning to hurt.

"Beca, wake up." She said, trying to pull her wrist free but she couldn't.

"Come on Becs," she said and she could see Becas face become even more distressed as she squeezed.

At this point she knew she would have a bruise, she grabbed Becas wrist with her other hand and loudly called to her. "Beca! Wake up, you're hurting me!" She pulled at Becas wrist and the younger girl bolted up, gasping and she released Chloes wrist.

"Jesus, Beca, are you alright?" She asked and reached forward but Be a flinched away and moved back, hitting her headboard and breathing heavily.

Chloe held up her hands, "It's just me, Becs, it Chloe."

Beca looked at her, trying to control her breathing and after a moment, she recognized her.

Chloe could see when Beca had realized who she was and she scooted closer to her. "Was it a nightmare?" She asked softly.

She looked down and nodded. "I...I haven't had one in a couple weeks. I haven't had one like that in years. Not since my dad..." She trailed off. Her confession that morning seemed to have taken even more out of Beca than Chloe realized.

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "Don't apologize Beca. I just want to know that you are alright."

She nodded.

"I'll be fine. Thank you." She said then looked at the clock. "We should get going soon."

Chloe nodded. "Are you sure you can?"

She nodded quickly. "Yes, I can do it." She said. Chloe smiled at her.

"Okay, and please, don't let Aubrey get to you."

Beca looked down again. "She doesn't like me, does she? You keep saying not to let her get to me, like you expect her to-"

"I just know how she can be, and I want you to know, that you don't need to take it personally, and that I will handle her."

She nodded again.

"Okay, let's go then." Chloe chirped and stood up helping Beca from the bed.

XXXX

Their first rehearsal had gone almost smoothly. Aubrey shot her a few glares here and there, and when Beca seemed to have trouble with the choreography, she snapped at Chloe to help her. The girl from the party, Stacie was nice enough, she stuck close to her when Chloe was helping others and asked how she was doing. All the girls were nice, they were funny, and all being new, they were welcoming to each other.

She felt good near the end of practice, she felt comfortable around them. None of them, aside from Aubrey made her feel unwelcome.

Aubrey had called the end of rehearsal and the others were walking out, Beca along with them, when she heard her name being called.

She turned to see Aubrey looking at her, waiting for her to come closer. Chloe who was stacking up chairs across the room, kept her eye on her best friend.

Beca walked over, feeling her nerves start to rise.

"What's up?" She asked trying to sound indifferent and not show the older girl how nervous she really was around her.

"You fell behind today, I'm going to need you to make sure you are working as hard as the other girls. No slacking."

She looked up at her for a moment, but the intimidating stare Aubrey had locked on her was enough to make her lower her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I will." She said. "Can I go?"

"No. I'm also going to need you to send Chloe back home. She has other things to worry about aside from you, she has graduation to think about and you are distracting her." She in a much lower tone, so it wouldn't carry to Chloe.

Beca felt her chest tighten. She had been distracting Chloe from really important things, and she needed to stop.

"I will, I'm sorry. I'll stop taking up her time." She said and risked a sideways glance at the redhead who was walking their way.

"Go now." Aubrey said.

She nodded and quickly turned on her heel and headed out of the room.

Chloe saw her heading toward the door quickly and called after her.

"Beca wait up!" She called grabbing her bag. She stopped and looked behind her at Chloe, then to Aubrey who looked at her then pointedly at Chloe.

"No, you should probably head home, Chloe. I have taken up a lot of your time, and I also need to focus on my studies." She said, hoping it was good enough for Aubrey.

Chloe stopped and looked at her in confusion, then watched as she walked out of the room. Aubrey had a triumphant smile on her face and Chloe flipped around in time to see it.

"What did you say to her?!" Demanded.

Aubrey looked at her with wide innocent eyes. "I told her to make sure she keeps up with choreography." She shrugged.

"What else."

"Nothing, Chloe." She said angrily. "But she is right, you have more important things to be worrying about." She said grabbing her purse and storming toward the door.

"I'll see you at home."

Chloe stared after her, angry and confused. She knew Aubrey had something to do with what just happened with Beca, and she couldn't understand her friends hatred for the girl. She didn't even know her.

She left the space, but instead of going toward her apartment, she headed straight for Becas dorm.


	7. For now

**A/N: had a request for the story, it will be slightly introduced in this chapter. TRIGGER WARNING self harm that will escalate from this chapter on. Mmk, here you go!**

Chloe made it Becas dorm quickly, she had hoped she might catch up to the brunette before she made it, but once again, that didn't happen. She got into the building and too her door and was about to knock when it opened and Kimmy Jin walked out.

"Hey, Kimmy Jin," she said and was about to step forward when the girl closed the door and locked it.

Chloe laughed lightly. "Oh, sorry, can I go in? I actually need to speak with Beca."

The girl turned to her.

"She isn't here, I thought she was with you?" She asked.

Chloes shoulders slumped. "She was, we had rehearsal today. But she left without me, do you know where she might be?"

She shook her head. "No, she is usually either with you or at her desk. Oh, she works at that radio station. Try there." She suggested before walking away.

"Thank you!" She called after her and headed out the back of the building, toward WJUB radio station.

As she made her way through campus she saw Becas father walking across the quad. Her heart skipped a beat and she stopped, looking around, hoping Beca wasn't in sight. It was then she realized, he said Beca was in one of his classes. That couldn't happen, they would have to figure out how to get her out of that class. She could see the radio station across the street, and after seeing him walk into one of the buildings she hurried across the empty street and up to the doors.

She had never been into the station before and there was a desk just inside the doors with a woman sitting at it.

"Hi, I'm looking for someone who works here," she started, and the woman just pointed over her shoulder to a door behind the desk.

"Thanks." She said and walked over opening the door and making her way in. The are was dimly lit and their were shelves everywhere full of records, CDs and cassette tapes. It was a little cramped, and smelled like overused cologne and take out. She looked up to see a second floor balcony and could hear the music from the Stanton playing. She made her way down an will looking for someone.

"Hello?" She called.

"Over here." Came a voice that Chloe knew instantly wasn't Becas.

She walked around the corner to find a guy with dark brown hair, stacking a shelf.

"Looking for-" he stopped when he recognized her. It was the guy from the party on initiation night, Jesse or whatever that had been rude to Beca.

She sighed, knowing this wasn't going to end well. "Have you seen Beca?" She asked.

He smiled and shook his head grabbing a cd and putting on the shelf. "Nope haven't seen her since the party where you so rudely cock blocked me."

"Get over yourself, she can do so much better." Chloe growled and went to turn away, obviously Beca wasn't there.

"Oh and I suppose you know everything about her?" He asked. "I've been working with her here since the beginning of the semester and all I get is silence and the occasional light conversation that never leads anywhere."

Chloe took a deep breath. "I do actually know a lot about her, she and I are friends."

He scoffed. "She is a hermit. She doesn't have friends."

Chloe had to restrain herself from punching this jerk. Why was he so rude about Beca?

"You really can't handle rejection can you?" She asked.

He glared at her. "Rejection? From her? She would be lucky to have me. No one else is ever gonna give her the time of day."

Chloe ,arched his glare. Stepping up to him. "You're wrong." She growled.

He stared her down. "Oh, and I suppose someone like you, rich, tons of friends, prim, proper and prissy knows a lot about people like her? I don't even know why you care so much. Why are you so worried about her, she isn't anything special."

"Then why are you trying so hard to pretend like you are attracted to her?" She asked. "You are pathetic." She rolled her eyes and turned to leave but she felt a large hand wrap around her upper arm pulling her back.

"You should watch what you say to me." He warned. Any bit of fear she had, she masked with an angry stare.

"Let go of me." She said.

"Jesse, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Came another voice.

They turned to see a taller guy, with blonde hair coming out of the booth.

He walked over, "Take your hand off of her, now or you're sorry ass will be out of a job." He threatened. Jesse gave Chloe one last look before releasing her arm

"Get back to work, I don't pay you to harass people in my station." He said.

Jesse huffed but walked away.

"You alright?" He asked looking back at Chloe.

She nodded adjusting her bag. "Yes, I'm alright, thanks for that." She said.

He nodded. "Anytime, can I help you find something?" He asked.

"I was actually looking for another of your employees, Beca, but she doesn't seem to be here."

He shook his head. "Ah, no Beca doesn't work until tomorrow." He said.

"Okay, well, thank you, I better go." She said politely and took a step back.

"No problem, see ha around." He smiled,

She walked a few steps toward the door before stopping and turning around.

"Actually, can I ask you a favor?" She said, he turned and smiled at her.

Walking back over to her he nodded. "Sure thing, what's up?" He asked.

"Could you just, keep an eye on Beca? Mostly when she is working the same shift as Jesse?" She asked.

He looked over his shoulder at Jesse who was still stacking CDs.

"Something happen that I should be aware of?" He asked.

"Not yet, it's what I'm trying to prevent. He is just, very...persistent, and she isn't interested. He got a little hot headed the other night, and I'd just rather she have someone looking out for her when she is around him."

Luke nodded. "I've been watching that boy try and fail since they started here, to get her to pay attention to him. I'll do you one better, I'll switch the schedule, they won't work together anymore."

Chloe smiled. "Thank you..." She trailed off, he smiled and extended his hand.

"Luke."

She smiled and took his hand. "Thank you Luke. I'm Chloe, really, thank you, I appreciate it."

He nodded. "She's a nice girl, and a good worker. She seems a bit lonely though, so I'm happy to see she has someone out there who cares for her." He smiled.

"Thanks for letting me know, Chloe," he said. "I better get back in the booth."

She smiled. "No problem, thanks again. Bye, Luke." She smiled as they walked in opposite directions.

Her happiness over the encounter with Luke was short lived once she realized she still hadn't found Beca. Walking out of the station she pulled out her Cell, cursing herself for not getting Becas cell number. She flipped through her contacts until she landed on the name she was looking for, then hit call.

It rang a few times before they picked up.

"Hello, Stacie? It's Chloe, I was just wondering, have you seen Beca?"

She looked around as she listened.

"You did? And this was right after practice?"

She started walking as Stacie spoke.

"Okay, thanks so much," she said and hung up as she headed toward the campus Library.

There weren't very many students out, and she took notice it was almost six already, and the sun was beginning to set. She was walking down the path when she saw the familiar small figure of Beca walking down the same path but toward her. She sighed in relief until Beca looked up and saw her. She stopped dead and looked around nervously.

Chloes brow furrowed. "Beca?" She called. They were maybe five yards apart.

She began walking toward her, quickening her pace. Beca suddenly seemed to snap out of it and she turned the opposite direction, and walked quickly away from Chloe.

Chloe slowed, watching her in confusion. Then broke out into a run after her.

She caught up quickly but instead of grabbing her to stop her she ran ahead of her and turned around holding out her hands. Beca stopped and stepped back, again looking anywhere but at Chloe.

This frustrated the redhead. "What the hell Beca?" She asked, not angrily but just confused as to why she was avoiding her.

She looked down at her shoes, before slowly lifting her eyes to Chloe.

"I'm sorry. I can't talk to you." She said and Chloe could hear the urgency in her voice as if she were waiting for someone to see her talking to her.

Chloe looked at her for a moment, studying her stance she was backed away, her eyes down cast, her arms it crossed, but slightly hugging herself.

"Beca," she started. "What did Aubrey say to you?" She asked.

She shook her head quickly. "Nothing. She didn't say anything."

"I told you not to let her get to you." Chloe sighed stepping toward her but she stepped back.

"You should go home, Chloe. You should go home, and worry about more important things. I'm not worth all this time. You should be focusing on school work."

Chloes heart ached seeing Beca like this. After she had spent two days making her comfortable, gaining her trust and getting her to open up even a little, she was now pushing her away.

"You are worth it. I don't know what she said to you, but I will-"

"It doesn't matter Chloe." She snapped suddenly. A tone Chloe hadn't heard her use before.

"Don't you get it? That it doesn't matter?" She asked. Chloe couldn't say anything, the soft spoken, timid Beca she had come to know the last few days was speaking louder, and she almost sounded angry. "I am not worth you're time. We both know that. I'm sorry I have kept you away these last couple days, I'm sorry I wasted your time and I'm sorry for what I told you this morning. You should just forget I ever said anything okay? Forget about me." She said a little softer. This was the most she had spoken outside of what she told her over breakfast, and now she was telling end to forget about it.

She glanced up at the redhead who stood speechless and slowly turned, walking away.

Chloe watched her go as the sunset ahead of her, casting shadows of the trees across the ground, and after a while, Beca was swallowed up by the darkness. She looked around, seeing the area was practically deserted and with a deep breath she turned on her heel and headed toward her apartment.

XXXXX

Beca was in tears by the time she reached her dorm, unlocking the door and entering quickly. Thankful Kimmy Jin wasn't there, she threw her bag onto her bed and ripped off her jacket. She stood in the middle of the room, breathing rapidly, tears streaming down her face. She ran both hands through her hair in anger. Not at Chloe, or Aubrey. But at herself. How could she be so stupid? How could she ever let Chloe in like she did? Let her stay with her, tell her about her father? Why did she do it? Why did she let Chloe in? She set her self up for embarrassment. Chloe and Aubrey would probably laugh at her. Aubrey would kick her out of the Bellas. What if Chloe told someone her secret? What if her father found out? He would kill her. She looked around frantically and began digging through drawers and moving things around on her desk until she found what she was looking for. She double wrapped the rubber band on her wrist and began snapping it furiously, feeling the stinging as it hit her skin. She snapped at least fifteen times, her skin red and wilted before the band itself broke. She looked at it in disbelief. It wasn't enough. She had been so stupid, it wasn't enough. She looked around the room before quickly removing her shirt, and then kicking her shoes off and pushing her pants down, she slipped on her robe, and grabbed her shower bag, leaving the room and heading for the dorm showers. Once there, she went to the very last shower stall, and turned the water on, removing her robe, then her bra and underwear before stepping in and turning the water all the way to the left, until it was so hot, it was almost unbearable. Scratch that, it was unbearable. She grabbed her wash cloth balling it up and biting down on it as she grabbed the shower handle, holding herself in the spray, letting the scalding water burn her skin, the cloth muffling her whimpers and cries. Wishing she had never thrown out her razor, this would do for now.


	8. Changed

"AUBREY LYNN POSEN!"

Chloe stood in the living room after having slammed the front door so hard the pictures on the wall and the windows rattled.

She threw her bag on the ground and kicked off her shoes in the middle of the room, and crossed her arms, waiting for the girl who's name she had just roared through the small apartment to emerge from her bedroom.

The moment the blonde appeared, a frown on her face Chloe started.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Aubrey?! What did she do to you, to make you hate her so much?!" She yelled.

Aubrey never being one to back down from a fight, or one to tolerate being yelled at stepped up leaving a few feet between them.

"Excuse me?" She asked. "What has gotten into you Chloe? The Chloe I know never acts like this."

Chloe glared. "Like what?!"

"Like this! Ignoring her classes, her commitment to the Bellas, me!" She yelled. "Snapping at me constantly since meeting that damn girl, and you are angry! You are never angry! You're Chloe freakin Beale, the damn ray of sunshine at Barden University!"

"Yeah. I am all those things. Angry, snappy, I have been neglecting a few things, and you are right, I haven't been around much the past few days, but that is all it is! It's a few days! You are acting crazy, Aubrey, and I cannot believe how you have treated Beca."

"Is that really what this is about, Chloe? That fucking midget again?"

"See! Why are you so mean about her? I don't understand!"

Aubrey crossed her arms. "Since Auditions when you demanded that she be let in, you have not given a single shit about anything else! The party, you tried to leave early to take her home, after being late arriving with her. Then, you practically disappear."

Chloe exhaled and stared at her friend. They had been best friends since they started at Barden. Aubrey was straight laced, no nonsense, but Chloe loved her, she was a great friend, and she had her ways of getting the uptight blonde to loosen up. Alice, the former captain had been hard on her, she was hard on everyone but, she seemed to have something bigger against Aubrey, always put her down, and was just down right mean. The same way she treats Beca now, only she has no idea how badly it effects the other girl. Chloes mind flashed back to how concerned she had been about getting kicked out of the Bellas, or angering Aubrey. The same way Aubrey had been with Alice. Only difference? Unlike Beca, Aubrey still had confidence, she didn't have panic attacks or have anything close the past, that Beca has had and she doesn't even know the full story. So why was she so against her?

"I like her." She said simply.

Aubrey raised an eyebrow. "What?"

She sighed. "I like her Aubrey. There is so much more to her than you know. Than I know. But I want to know. I want to know her, I want be her friend, I want to be there for her because she needs someone to be there. I don't understand how that is hurting you, or why it makes you so angry. And you know what? Maybe I like her a little more than just friends."

Aubrey's jaw dropped. She knew Chloe liked girls as much if not more than guys, but she wasn't expecting this.

"Please, tell me you are joking." She couldn't stop herself. She was genuinely confused at what Chloe was attracted too.

Chloe narrowed her eyes at Aubrey and stepped back. "Wow." She nodded slightly and looked down.

"I tell you, I like someone, no matter who it is, and that's what you respond with."

Aubrey knew she had hurt the redhead. Not just by being so rude to and about Beca, but she was right, that wasn't the way she should have responded to news like that.

"Chlo-"

Chloe held up a hand angrily. "No." She said and stepped toward the taller girl with a glare. "I don't care what you have to say. You have said quite enough." She growled.

"Listen to me Aubrey and listen closely. You will never again speak to Beca in a way that would be deemed rude or antagonizing." She said. "You will not be cruel towards her at practice or anywhere else you might see her. And if I find you have done any of these things, I'm out."

She stood back, her glare still in place as Aubrey stared at her dumbfounded.

"What do you mean out?" She asked in a softer tone.

"I mean, I don't socialize with people who treat others poorly for no other reason than they feel like it. I mean, it doesn't matter how long I have known you, the girl standing in front of me, is not someone I know." She picked up her bag and shoes, she could feel Aubrey's eyes on her.

"And if it comes to it, I will move into a dorm for the remainder of my time at this university." She said walking toward her room.

Aubrey was in shock, the only thing she could think of at the moment was, "You can't just leave, you pay half the rent here."

Chloe laughed humorously as she stood at her door. "You can afford it." She said before walking into the room and slamming the door.

Aubrey stood in the middle of the living room, Chloes words, and threats ricocheting inside her head. She had been stressed. The Bellas had her almost past her point, and her father was on her back about grad school, as well as the double courses she was taking. She knows she was acting differently, maybe a little harsh to the new girl, but she didn't like her. Something about her, put Aubrey on edge. Right now, all she wanted to do was find the little alt girl and strangle her. She huffed before walking back into her room and slamming her own door, letting Chloe know she wasn't the only one who was still upset.

XXXXXX

By the time Beca had left her stall, her skin was red and sensitive, she was shaky and almost disoriented. She walked slowly back towards her dorm, her robe wrapped tightly around her, the only sign of burnt skin was her legs as she didn't let the water hit her face. She was nearly to her room when she heard a throat clear. She turned around to see Jesse walking down the hall toward her.

She was a few feet from her door and wanted to bolt into it and lock the door but, her mind was fuzzy after the shower. The pain of the scalding water and sinking deeper into the darkness of her own mind, left her feeling numb and like she had taken some kind of sedative.

She turned and walked toward her room, trying to ignore him behind her, but he stopped her with a hand on her arm.

She had her head down, not looking at him as he turned her back around to face him.

"You alright, Beca?" He asked. She nodded but didn't look up.

"You're redhead friend was looking for you at the Station, so I thought I was check and make sure you were alright, but you don't look too good."

"I just want to sleep." She said softly leaning toward her door, feeling completely drained, and her judgment began to slip. Usually being this close to another person, especially a guy, in nothing but a robe her underwear and bra she would be freaking out, but she just didn't have the energy.

"Okay." He said and reached around her, pushing the door open to her dorm. The light was off, Kimmy Jin wasn't back yet. "Let's get you to bed then." He gave her a little nudge, placing his hand on her lower back to guid her into the room before shutting the door.

He took her shower bag and put it on the floor by the closet before leading her to the bed and laying her down on it. She was so deep in her head she really had no idea what was going on, she just knew her bed under her felt nice and she s,lied slightly as she lay back. She instantly began to doze off and didn't feel him undoing her robe until he opened it and the cool air hit her skin. Her eyes opens and he jumped back letting the robe go realizing how under dressed she was. He covered his eyes with his hand.

"Shit, sorry! I thought, you had like your pajamas on under that! Don't girls wear pajamas?!" He asked.

"I'm sorry Beca, shit." He said and turned with one ha d still covering his eyes.

She was slowly breaking through back into reality and before she knew it a t shirt and pair of sweats hit her then landed in her lap.

"Put those on. I'm really sorry. I'm just gone go." He said, eyes still covered as he tried to walk toward the door.

"Bye, Beca. Sorry again." He said rushing from the room. By the time the door closed her mind was clearing and her heart was racing. Her breathing becoming rapid at the knowledge that jesse had just seen her in nothing but her bra and underwear, and that he had undone her robe. She put the clothes on quickly dropping the robe to the floor before curling up tightly on her bed, hugging her knees as she tried to calm her self down. Was he going to do something? Was he really sorry? Not all guys are bad...right? So many thoughts, it wasn't helping her breathing.. She closed her eyes and concentrated placing her hand over her chest and repeating Chloes words from initiation night. Breathe like me. She repeated in her mind, remembering how Chloes chest felt beneath her hand, rising and falling steadily, remembering how fast her heartbeat was.

Chloe. She was so nice. She seemed to care about her. She missed Chloe... Soon she had passed out with the thoughts of Sky blue eyes in her head.


	9. Maybe

Three days later...

Aubrey left the rehearsal space, a scowl on her face. Chloe hadn't spoken to her since the fight, and Beca hadn't shown up for practice since. No one had seen or heard from her. Chloe had stopped by but no one answered. She left a note under the door, unaware that it had been left unread.

She went to the radio station, to find out she hadn't been there either. Needless to say. Chloe was worried. As well as angry.

The redhead watched Aubrey storm out of the auditorium after calling an end to practice.

She walked over and picked up her bag, slinging it over her shoulder as Stacie approached her.

"Hey, Chloe..." She started. She looked up to see the brunette standing next to her.

"Hey Stacie what's up?" She asked as she made her way toward the door.

"I was just wondering if you had heard from Beca yet?"

Chloe stopped with a sigh. "No, no I haven't heard from her, or seen her."

She nodded and looked down. Chloe looked at her curiously, sensing she had something to say but was having trouble voicing it.

"Have you?" She asked glancing around, to make sure Aubrey was truly gone.

She looked up. "I saw her yesterday."

Chloe perked up. "You did? Where? Did she look okay?"

Stacie shook her head. "I know we don't really know each other, and I don't know her at all, but she didn't look that great. She looked really tired, and...I don't know, unwell." She said.

"Where did you see her?"

"At the campus book store. She was buying something."

Chloe nodded. "Did you speak with her?"

"I didn't know if I should. I didn't want to freak her out, I mean she doesn't know me."

"Thank you for telling me Stacie. I really appreciate it. She is...important to me, I just need to know that she is okay. I'm going to go check on her again now, maybe she will open the door." She said hopefully.

They began walking toward the exit, being the only ones left in the practice hall.

"Can I come with you this time? I want her to know that I'm here too, if she ever needs someone to talk to." She explained. Chloe smiled at her. Stacie might be the most inappropriate, sexual person she had ever met, but she had a good heart.

"That's very sweet, of course. " she said as they walked out and onto the quad.

"So tell me about yourself." Chloe said as they walked toward Baker hall.

Stacie nodded. "Okay, Uh, other than what you already know, I'm majoring in in Social services, and one day hope to work in New York with Children."

Chloe smiled, she didn't expect this. Stacie seeing her face, nodded with a laugh. "I know, that is not what you would expect someone like me to be majoring in." She said.

Thinking she had offended her, Chloe shook her head quickly, about to apologize when Stacie cut her off.

"It's okay." She said. "When I was four my parents were arrested, and I became a ward of the State in California. I had this social worker, who worked miracles with me, while I bounced around foster homes. I was her only case, for a long time, and she worked tooth and nail, until I finally got adopted when I was eight. We still have contact, we talk frequently, and I want to be able to help, even one child the way she helped me." She said.

Chloe didn't realize she had tears in her eyes. " That's amazing Stacie. You will be great." She smiled. "That's a very honorable career choice."

Stacie nodded. "Thank you." She said. "I guess, maybe it's why I feel a bit drawn to Beca. I feel like she maybe needs people that-"

"Care for her?" Chloe asked.

Stacie nodded. "You too?"

"Yep. Since initiation night."

Stacie nodded. "That was an interesting night." She said. They were nearing Baker hall now.

"Yes it was." Chloe agreed.

"Aubrey doesn't like her." Stacie said.

Chloe nodded. "This I know." She sighed. Stacie looked as though she were about to ask her another question when she suddenly pointed.

"Hey, look there she is." She said. Chloes eyes shot up to see that it was indeed Beca, leaving Baker hall. She had her hands in the front pouch of her hoodie, and her head down. She seemed rushed as she hurried in the opposite direction of them.

Stacie looked at Chloe curiously. Chloe however still had her eyes on Becas retreating form. She stepped forward just as another person exited Baker hall.

Chloe stopped, her eyes widening. "Shit!" She hissed and began walking briskly in the same direction as Beca.

Stacie caught up to Chloe easily. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Chloe kept her eyes on the man that was following behind Beca. "That man is Becas father."

Stacie looked up. "That's my lit professor." She said.

"Yeah, he was mine too. We can't let him catch up to her." She said and took of at a jog, as they were catching up quickly. Stacie wanted to ask why but her unasked question was answered when they heard him call after Beca and the smaller girl halted. Only to have him grab her by the arm a second later and flip her around, pulling her around the corner of the building. Chloe had taken off at a full run by this point, Stacie right behind her.

She didn't know what she was about to see, abut chloe didn't care as she rounded the corner in time to see him shove her against the wall roughly, gripping both of her arms.

"Hey!" She yelled, completely ignoring the fact that interfering could be dangerous to her, and Beca. All she knew was she needed to get Beca out of his grasp.

Stacie had stopped, pulling out her cell phone as Chloe approached.

Beca wouldn't look up, her head down.

"Mind your business, Miss Beale. This is between my daughter and-"

"It's going to be between you and the police if you don't let her go now." She growled stepping up to them.

He glared at her. "Beca, you and I will finish this later." He threatened releasing her arms. She fell a bit, and Chloe realized he had practically lifted her off the ground. She instantly stepped in front of her blocking her from him.

"Mr. Mitchell, I would strongly advise you to never come near her again. You lost the privilege of calling her your daughter when you gave up parental rights. Now get out of here, before I turn your life upside down."

He backed up. "You have no idea what you are talking about. You should get all your facts right, before you open your mouth, young lady." He growled as he turned to leave. Stacie who had dialed the police, hadn't hit call yet and kept eye contact with him as he walked passed her and away from the building.

Chloe took a breath and turned around to face Beca who still hadn't looked up, she had her arms wrapped around her, like she had the day on the quad when she told Chloe to forget about her.

"Beca, are you hurt?" She asked softly, not even moving to touch her.

She shook her head.

"Will you look at me, please?" She asked. Stacie had begun to make her way over.

She shook her head again.

"I told you...I'm not worth it. You should just have listened. You shouldn't have done that." She said and stepped to the side to walk away, but by reflex, Chloe shot her arm out and stopped her. Knowing as soon as she did it, Beca flinch away from her. And she did. Only this time, it wasn't only Chloe there. Stacie's brow furrowed and she stepped forward.

"Beca, do you remember me?" She asked carefully. Her blue eyes flashed up momentarily to look at Stacie, and Chloe could see the panic on her face.

She nodded. "Please, I want to go." She said softly.

Stacie shook her head. "You can go, but we are coming with you." She said.

Beca looked up, "Why won't you just leave me alone?" She asked sounding genuinely confused. Chloes eyes grew, as she took in Becas face, seeing it fully. She was paler than usual, she had dark circles under her eyes, chapped lips, and to add fuel to the fire. A black eye.

"Beca you said you weren't hurt, who did this to you?" She demanded reaching out and taking the younger girls chin in her hand, forcing her to look up so Chloe could examine her face.

She looked at Stacie, then back at Chloe, and her bottom lip began to tremble. Her eyes filling with tears.

"Why do you care so much?" She asked.

Stacie, who couldn't take her eyes off of the younger girl, spoke instantly.

"Why not?"

Chloe released her chin, and she blinked, her tears falling and she looked down. "You don't even know me. I'm not worth your time. You really don't need to burden yourselves with this. Please just let me go."

Stacie again, shook her head. "No. That's not true. You are worth my time. Our time. I'm sorry, but you look like hell. Your sickly thin, and you have a black eye. You are coming with me, back to my apartment."

Beca looked up at her, and Chloe looked over at her. "You don't live in a dorm?" The redhead asked.

She shook her head. "No, I have an apartment on campus."

Beca shook her head. "Please don't." She almost begged. Chloe, knowing from experience, gently took her hand and squeezed it.

"Becs, please. Let us help you? You were gonna let me. I thought you trusted me, I promise, I'm not going to leave you. I've been worried sick over you, and if it weren't for Stacie, I wouldn't even know you were okay. Well, as okay as you can be." Beca looked up.

"I-I do trust you, but you don't-"

"I swear if you say I don't need the burden, I'm going to scream." Chloe cut her off.

Stacie looked at her.

"Sorry." She said looking down.

Stacie sighed and reached out. "Beca, please. Come with me." She said.

Beca looked at her offered hand, then at Chloe. "Will...will you come too?" She asked shyly.

Chloe nodded. "Yes, of course." She said. The smaller girl looked down, then after a moment of thought, and releasing a breath, she slowly nodded, but didn't take Stacie's hand.

"It's a short walk." Stacie said. She took Becas left side, while Chloe took her right and they walked away from Baker hall. The walk was short and Chloe laughed when they arrived.

"We live in the same building." She said as they approached. Stacie looked over.

"Yeah, with Aubrey." She felt Beca stiffen beside her.

"What floor?" Stacie asked.

"Third."

Stacie nodded. "I'm on six." She said as they entered the building and went to the elevator. Beca was visibly nervous as they waited, and even more so as they rode the elevator up to the sixth floor. By the time they were in Stacie's exceptionally clean and nicely decorated apartment, she was almost in tears.

"Beca, why don't you take a seat in the living room with Chloe, and I will get us something to drink?"

She didn't have to answer, as Chloe was already leading her over to the couch.

Once she was seated, she pulled her arms against her again.

"Beca, I am so sorry, for whatever it was Aubrey said to you. I've told her to not speak to you again, if she is going to be rude. I was really worried about you, Becs."

Beca looked up, hearing that same sincerity in Chloes voice that she always and. And the hurt that followed.

"I'm sorry." She said softly. "I thought she was looking out for you, I didn't want to get in the way."

"You are not in the way. I promise you that, I...missed you these last few days." She said.

The brunette looked up, her eyes tearing up again. "You missed me?" She asked.

Chloe nodded. "Yes, Beca, I did." She said. Feeling a slight pain in her chest that it was so hard to believe.

"Don't...please don't shut me out again? I know we haven't known each other long, but, Beca I really like you, I think you a good and beautiful person, who has been hurt terribly, but it makes me want to be here for you and with you even more. I care for you, Becs, so Please don't disappear like that again, okay?" She asked, tears streaming silently down her cheeks.

Beca looked at her and nodded slowly. This wasn't something she knew how to verbally accept. No one had ever done this, Chloe was fighting for her, and she couldn't understand why, or what she saw that made her worth it. But, the look on the girls face, the pain in her voice, made Becas heart hurt. She was to kind, to beautiful to have anyone make her feel like that. No one should, including her useless self, should ever make Chloe cry.

"I-I promise Chloe." She said softly.

Chloes trembling lips lifted into a small smile. "Can I hug you?" She asked. Beca slowly nodded and let Chloe close the distance between them, wrapping her arms around her. She smelled lovely, like a sweet melon, mixed with fresh picked flowers. She was warm, and held her gently. Once again, in Chloes arms, for reasons she couldn't explain or understand, she felt safe.

She was only going to hurt her though. Not physically. Never like that. But, The last few days, had been rough, and she had done things, she shouldn't have, but couldn't stop. She was empty, she was lost. Afraid and feeling helpless. Even now, she could feel the unmistakable sting in her arms, as she wrapped them around Chloes waist and held on. The sting of the dozens of angry slices along the porcelain skin of her wrists. She didn't even think when she did it. Didn't feel the pain. Not until now, when her mind was clearing. Chloe had a way of doing that, she noticed, making her see a little clearer. Only now, she could see, and feel what she had done, and she was angry with herself. Chloe would probably flee the room of she knew what Beca had done. What she still planned to do. She could faintly hear Stacie in the kitchen, but Her head was now resting against Chloes chest, Chloe had leaned back, pulling the smaller girl to rest against her. She was so tired. Tired, and hungry. And Chloe was warm, and comfortable, her hand was running softly up and down her back, and she began to doze off. She shouldn't, it would be incredibly rude, but she couldn't focus on anything other than the beating heart just below her and the soft hand on her back. Soft hands, not something she was accustomed too. It felt nice. Nothing hurting her, nothing threatening her. Just being held comfortingly. She knew when she woke, she would have to answer questions. But, as long as Chloe was with her, she could maybe, do it. Maybe, she could tell the truth. Maybe, just maybe...she could be saved.


	10. What Aubrey feels

I have a Job interview today! Just a super short filler. Wanted to get some thing posted. Please review.

Beca was fast asleep by the time Stacie re entered the living room holding a small handled tray with three glasses on it. She stopped by the door, a small smile playing at her lips. Chloe was laid back, Beca asleep on her chest, the redheads arm encircling her.

She walked the rest of the way in. "That's cute." She said softly. Chloe looked up, not previously noticing Stacie walk in, as her eyes were on the small girl currently using her as a bed. She didn't mind however. At least this way, she knew the girl was okay and being taken care of. Even if she didn't think she needed or deserved it.

"What is?" Chloe asked in equally as soft a voice, so not wake up the sleeping brunette.

Stacie sat down on the plush chair opposite the couch. "You two." She said motioning to them. "Her cuddled up to you like that. She doesn't look like someone that would cuddle."

Chloe smiled lightly. Moving her fingers, from Becas back, to her hair. Gently running them through her curls.

"Yeah, well, it took some persuading at first." She said.

Stacie smiled back. "So, what was all of that? And where do you think she got the black eye?" She asked quietly.

"That was her Father, who has no business being anywhere near her, and I believe it was him that gave her the black eye. I'm not going to say anymore about it, until she wakes up though. She trusts me to keep what we talk about between us, and I intend to keep her trust." She explained.

The taller brunette nodded in understanding. "How does Aubrey feel about this?" She asked.

Chloe sighed. "Aubrey will get over it. She needs to come down off her throne and see that not everyone had her perfect upbringing. And if she doesn't, then that's her problem, I want nothing to do with it."

XXXXXX

Meanwhile three floors down, Aubrey was sitting at the kitchen table, her cell phone sitting silently next to her wine glass. Chloe hadnt come home, and she wasn't responding to her texts. It was Tuesday. Every Tuesday night was their night. They had been doing it for as long as they lived together. It was a night for just them to talk and watch movies and Aubrey would even eat junk food with Chloe. The table was set as usual with their favorites. A stack of gossip magazines and movies in the livingroom. And Chloe wasn't there.

She knew she had treated the Brunette unfairly. She knew she had been harsh. But, she missed her best friend. Chloe was the only person who had ever tolerated her. The only person who stuck around, and listened to her. Put up with her craziness. And now, she was never around. She was always preoccupied. With Beca. And when she wasn't with her, she was talking about her. Looking for her. Beca had come along and taken the only person who ever stuck with her. She was hurting, and wanted so badly to go back and make sure Beca never met Chloe. At the same time, she wondered what it was exactly that made Chloe care so much. What was wrong with her, or what attracted Chloe. Maybe she was jealous. She picked up her wine glass, the cheap kind they bought for their night. She picked up her phone once more, pushing back the tears that threatened to spill.

She dialed Chloes number and held the phone to her ear. Her eyes locked on her wine glass as it rang once. Twice. Three, four, five- she hung up and slammed the phone down, finishing her glass and standing up, turning out the lights and heading into her bedroom.


	11. Realization

It was nearly 11 when Chloe realized what night it was, and that she should probably go down to the third floor and explain what happened to Aubrey. Stacie had begun to doze of in her chair, and when Chloe began to inch her way out from under the small weight of Beca, she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Whats wrong?" She asked looking to see Beca still sleeping, even as Chloe was getting up and gently laying her down on the couch.

"I should probably go talk to Aubrey, I bailed on her tonight, and she is probably beyond pissed. I'll be back, can she stay here for a bit?" She asked. Stacie nodded.

"Yeah of course, I think I'm going to go to bed though, I'll bring her a blanket." She said standing up.

"Just take the key from the hook and lock the door, then let yourself in. The spare room is next to mine, the bed is ready to go if you want to just crash in it."

Chloe nodded. "Thanks, Stacie, sorry for taking over your apartment like this."

Chloe apologized as Stacie walked over to the closet and pulled out a spare blanket.

"it's no problem. I'd rather you guys be here then at her dorm where I'm guessing her dad will be looking for her. And I highly doubt Aubrey would be very welcoming." She said as Chloe took the blanket and covered Beca with it.

"She needs help, and I'm willing to help her." The taller brunette said. Chloe turned to her.

"You are very kind, Stacie." She smiled softly and shrugged.

"Its what people do. We help each other." Chloe smiled and leaned in giving her a hug.

"I shouldn't be long, um... When I get back, I might just take her into the guest bedroom with me, so if she wakes up, she doesn't freak out." Stacie nodded.

"Is that a possibility?"

Chloe nodded. "I think so. She has panic attacks."

Stacie looked down at the girl sleeping on her couch. Wondering what in the hell happened to make her like this and if it was something her father had done.

"Okay, well, I'll make sure she is taken care of, while you are gone."

"Thanks." She smiled and with one last look at Beca she walked to the door, grabbing the key Stacie had told her to take and locked herself out.

Stacie herself looked down at Beca, studying her for a second, the bruise on her cheek made her frown and shake her head before she disappeared into her room.

A few minutes later, she came back out, in a tank top and pajama pants, holding a blanket and pillow. Then situated herself on the chair across from the couch and snuggled in. Not wanting to risk her waking up alone in a new place and getting scared. She would sleep out with her, until Chloe returned.

XXXXXX

Chloe made it to the third floor and into her apartment. Letting out a sigh when she walked through the living room, spotting the movies and magazines, then into the kitchen wear the table was covered in their favorite snacks. She felt a jolt of guilt shoot through her and set the keys down, before making her way back to Aubreys room. She knocked three times before pushing the door open and peeking in.

Aubrey was still awake and in bed with a book. She looked up, stared at the redhead for a second then went back to her reading.

Chloe took the fact that she hadn't ordered her out or hurled the book at her as a sign to walk in. So she did and made her way to the bed.

"Bree, I'm so sorry. And I can explain."

The blonde scoffed. "You don't have too. I know. You were with Beca."

Chloe looked down. She heard the hate in Aubreys voice and knew that the only way this was going to be resolved and make Aubrey understand even just enough to give the girl a break, would be to at least tell her what had happened that day.

"I found Beca, yes. I was worried about her, so I went looking and found her. Actually, Stacie and I found her." Aubrey looked up.

"You know professor Mitchell?" She asked. The blonde nodded.

"Well, he is Becas Father. Sort of. He abandoned her when she was young and things happened. Anyway. He isn't apart of her life and she didn't know he taught here. Until he found her the other day."

Aubrey was listening, which kind of surprised Chloe, but she continued.

"I'm not sure why," she lied, "But Beca is absolutely terrified of him. And today, when we found her, she had just left her dorm, and he was behind her. Stacie and I followed them, and saw him pull her around the side of her dorm building. When we got there he had slammed her into the wall and was yelling at her. We stopped him, but Bree, he could have really hurt her. She has a black eye and we think he did it, but she won't say."

Aubreys brow had furrowed as she listened. "Stacie lives in the building, on the sixth floor. Beca is asleep up there right now. She is super skinny, and exhausted. That's where I was. I'm sorry i mised our night, I really am, but-"

"Don't." Aubrey cut her off and closed her book setting it aside.

Chloe looked at her. Waiting.

"Dont apologize for helping her get away from him."

Chloes eyes grew slightly. "You mean, your not mad?"

"I was. I was very mad, so mad I wanted to beat her into a pulp for taking you away again. For taking my best friend. But, now it seems someone else beat me too it, and I'm actually not okay with it." She said looking down.

"I'm not a monster, Chloe. I just, I didn't know this was what's going on with her."

"You never asked either." Chloe pointed out.

Aubrey looked up. "I'm trying to apologize here, Chloe, lighten up?"

Chloe smiled softly. "I know Bree. And I'm sorry I can't tell you more, and that I didn't tell you sooner. She asked me to keep her secret. She is so lonely, and rejection and hatred from people she doesn't even know is something she has become used too. So the moment you were against her, she just did her best to please you by staying away. I just wouldn't let her do that."

"I'm sorry, Chloe. I feel bad. Is she okay? I mean, you said she is skinny..."

"I don't think she has really eaten in a few days. I tried to get her to eat the last couple times I was with her but she doesn't eat much. She can't weigh more than like 95 pounds."

"Are you going to report Professor Mitchell?"

Chloe sighed, "Not until I talk to Beca. She basically passed out the moment we sat on Stacie's couch. She was so tired. I was going to go back up there, and stay with her tonight if, it okay?"

Aubrey nodded. "Yes, no yeah it okay, do that." She said, "and, maybe tomorrow I can come apologize to her?"

Chloe smiled softly and nodded. "That would be great Bree."

After saying their good nights, Chloe went back down to Stacie's apartment. When she walked back into the living room, she smiled when she found Stacie asleep in the chair, bundled up with a blanket, and Beca hadnt moved. She walked over quietly and very carefully uncovered the smaller girl, then picked her up bridal style, noticing just how light she was and walked back to the guest room. She gently lay her down on the bed, and took off her shoes, then covered her with the blanket before going out to wake up Stacie.

She shook her shoulder softly and she opened her eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked groggily.

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you to go sleep in your bed." She yawned and sat up looking at the empty couch.

"Is she in bed?"

Chloe nodded, "yeah, just put her there. Aubrey is going to come by in the morning to talk with her, to apologize." She said as Stacie stood up and they made their way back to the bedrooms.

"That's good, that might help a little."

Chloe nodded in agreement, "thanks again Stacie. This is really appreciated."

Stacie smiled and opened her door.

"of course." She smiled and stepped in. "Now, go keep your girl warm." She said before closing the door. Chloe smiled before realizing what she said. She looked into the room where Beca slept on the bed.

Her girl?

She walked in slowly and after dressing down enough to sleep, she climbed in next to the brunette.

She felt something funny in her stomach. Butterflies?

Testing it, she slid her arm across Becas stomach and to her delight the small girl instantly curled into Chloe, letting out a small sound of satisfactions. She smiled as she held onto her.

Her girl. Yeah. She liked that.

But would Beca?


	12. Zero to Three

**A/N: The fact that I'm stuck in my other fic, I'm sick and missing work... At a new job, and my asthma is trying to kill me, has me seriously down in the dumps right now. Idk if this is any good, I'm struggling. Please let me know?**

When Beca woke the next morning, she instantly bolted up, not recognizing the room she was in, or the bed. She moved the blankets, to find herself still fully clothed. Aside from her shoes. Her breathing of course, had instantly become erratic and it wasnt until she looked to her right, that she saw the note on the opposite pillow. She reached out a shaky hand and grabbed it.

Good morning Becs! No rush, when you are ready, there are some fresh clothes on the dresser. Take your time, and meet us in the livingroom for breakfast :) -Chloe

She smiled lightly at the note before looking up to see a small pile of clothes on the dresser. She didn't know how long it had been since Chloe woke up and left her the note, and she didn't want to be rude by staying in bed any longer than she needed too. She slowly got up and walked over picking up the clothes. She sighed as she held up the short sleeved shirt. There was no way she could wear that right now. She put the clothes back down, and opted to just skip over changing. Hoping Chloe wouldnt ask to many questions. She already knew she was going to have to talk about what happened the day before, and how she got the black eye.

She looked over to see a small vanity, with a mirror and walked over, running her fingers through her hair until it didn't look like she had just rolled out of bed, then after clearing the smudge of eye liner from under her eyes she took a deep breath and made her way out of the room.

She walked quietly down the hall way, the smell of multiple different foods hitting her, coffee being one of them. She could hear the soft sound of music playing and it made her smile slightly.

As she walked into the living room, she expected to see Chloe, and Stacie, it being her apartment, but what she was met with was someone who she definitely wasn't ready or expecting to see.

Aubrey looked up from where she was typing something into her phone when she saw movement.

She slowly stood as Beca noticed her, and watched as the smaller girls face turned from tired and almost relaxed, to anxious and uncomfortable, the bruise on her face, sticking out very vibrantly against her light skin.

Becas eyes darted from side to side, looking for Chloe, or Stacie, or a clear path to run.

Aubrey must have found out Chloe was with her, and now she was here to yell at her. Or kick her out of the Bellas.

She stepped back as Aubrey stood and walked toward her, her eyes immediately locking on the floor.

"Beca?" Came a calm tone. She glanced up.

"I'm sorry, I told her to forget about me, I told her to focus on herself, like you said. I didn't mean to... I'm sorry." She rushed out.

Aubreys face fell as she listened to Beca practically pleading with her. Her voice frantic, but cracking, as if she were trying not cry. She wouldn't look up for more than a couple seconds at a time.

Aubrey instantly felt the flood of guilt, she had been trying to contain hit her, as she looked at the smaller girl in front of her.

She did the first thing she would have done to Chloe, if her best friend had been this upset. She reached out and wrapped her in a hug.

Beca tensed and Aubrey felt it, making her pull away. "Beca,look at me, please?" She asked softly.

Beca slowly raised her eyes to meet Aubryes, but she didn't hold eye contact for very long.

"I'm sorry, Beca. I'm so sorry I judged you, and treated you the way I did."

Beca looked up again, slightly confused.

"It was wrong of me, and I hope you can forgive me?"

She looked up at the green eyes that were much softer than she had ever seen them. "It's okay." She said lightly, and for the first time, Aubrey smiled at her.

Stacie and Chloe who had been in the kitchen, heard Aubrey speaking, and made their way to the door. Chloe watched carefully, making sure Beca was alright.

The shorter brunette looked over her shoulder, to see Stacie and Chloe, and as soon as her eyes landed on Chloes light blue orbs, she felt herself relax. She looked back to Aubrey.

Stacie seeing that Chloe was getting fidgety, cleared her throat and Beca and Aubrey looked over.

"Aubrey, would you mind helping me in the kitchen, please?" She asked. The blonde nodded and turned back to Beca.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" She asked.

Beca smiled softly and nodded. "Yes, please."

Aubrey smiled back and reached out, giving her arm a light squeeze, and turned around to leave. She missed Beca wincing in pain and pulling her arm slightly behind her.

Chloe however, did see this. Though, she chose not to immediately comment on it.

"thank you, Bree." She said softly as the blonde passed her. Aubrey winked and followed Stacie into the kitchen.

"How did you sleep?" Chloe asked as she walked over to Beca who hadn't moved.

"It was my father." She blurted, making Chloe stop and stare at her with wide eyes.

She released a shaky breath, and Chloe knew that if it hadn't come out like that, she wouldn't have told anyone at all.

She walked over and gently led Beca to sit on the couch.

"I know it was, but, I'm still glad you trusted me enough to tell me." She said and reached her hand out, to gently run her soft fingers over the bruise. Beca kept her eyes on Chloe, she didn't tense, or move away. She didn't flinch or wish Chloe would stop. It was a nice feeling. Her fingers were soft, and gentle. And gone to soon.

"Are you okay, talking about this now?" Chloe asked, as she could hear Aubrey and Stacie in the kitchen.

She nodded. "I owe you an explanation, and if I don't tell you now, I don't think I ever will."

She said softly. Chloe scooted closer to her and took her hand. "Then, I'm listening." She said.

Beca looked down at their hands, and after a moment,gave Chloes a light squeeze.

"Where should I start?" She asked.

Chloe smiled, "How about, start with what happened yesterday?" She said. "And we will get that taken care of before we start opening other doors."

Beca nodded. She knew this was it. She was going to completely open up to Chloe, even more than she already had. But, it wasn't only Chloe. It was Chloe, Stacie and Aubrey. She wasn't sure why she was doing this. Why she suddenly decided she should talk. To tell her life stories. Her fear, nightmares, and the hell her life had been.

"Yeah, okay." She nodded and right then Stacie and Aubrey came in holding cups of coffee.

Aubrey stopped when she realized what was happening. "Oh, shit, um... Sorry, should we go?" She asked.

Chloe looked at Beca.

The smaller brunette looked at Aubrey for a second, and then shook her head. "I don't want to have to explain it more than this, so you might as well stay. I mean, Stacie, you are already involved, and Since I have stolen your best friend, it's only fair you know too." She said.

"You didn't steal me from anyone." Chloe said as she took one of the cups from Aubrey and handed it to Beca. She took it and could see the steam coming off of it. She looked at it for a moment, feeling her vision blur a bit. It would be just hot enough, to burn her skin. To remind her that she was nothing, and the only time she could or should feel, is when she was hurting.

"Beca?" She looked up to see Chloe looking at her in concern.

"You okay? You went away there, for a second."

Beca nodded. "I'm okay." She said, and brought the cup to her lips, taking a generous gulp, feeling it burn her tongue and throat and all the way down into her stomach. Her eyes watered slightly.

Chloe saw this and was about to say something when she spoke.

"My father, was...is...very upset that I am here. I will stain his perfect reputation, if anyone of his co workers or his Wife, find out that I am here."

Aubrey had sat down on the floor at Stacie's feet, with Stacie in the chair again.

They all listened intently as they sipped their coffee. "As you already know, Chloe,

I haven't seen or heard from him, since I was around 11. When he signed over his parental rights. What I didn't tell you, was after that, through all the Foster homes I went too, I really did my best in school. I focused hard on my studies, and I graduated high school with a 3.8 GPA." Aubrey looked rather impressed by this and Chloe smiled.

I could have let what my Mothers death, and my Fathers abuse and abandonment, completely ruin me. But, even through that, and everything that happened in the Foster system,"

"What happened?" Stacie asked.

Chloe looked over at her.

Beca looked down. "One story at a time?" She asked softly. Stacie looked at Chloe who was giving her a look that said it wasn't the time, and she nodded.

"Of course, I'm sorry. Continue." Stacie said and Beca looked up.

"I, I didn't want it all to affect me in a way that would ruin my chances of having a healthy life. I applied to Colleges all over the country, and I got accepted here. I know I don't look like the type to care about school, or anything like that. But, with out an education these days..." She looked down.

"I was able to take out loans for tuition, and my checks from the radio station go towards that."

Chloe looked Beca over, seeing how skinny she was, remembering the small amount of cash she had. It made sense now.

"I didn't know this was the college he works at, and when he saw my name on a schedule, he lost it. That was the day he came to my Dorm and you sent him away." She said to Chloe. Aubrey looked over to Chloe.

Chloe scooted closer to Beca, seeing she was beginning to get upset.

"He came back, yesterday. He forced his way into the room and locked the door. He told me that I was going to drop out, and leave Town. That he didn't want my Tarnished name, anywhere near his. He didn't want anyone knowing that somebody as trashy as me, could have any relation to him."

She was tearing up now. Aubrey had place her hand over her mouth, Stacie was gripping her coffee cup dangerously tight, and she could feel Chloe shaking.

"I told him that I wasn't leaving, and to leave me alone or I would call campus security, and...he hit me." She said and motioned to her cheek. "He pushed me around the room a bit, and threatened to have me kicked out, if I didn't leave willingly. I, I was able to get out of the room, and outside, but he caught up to me. That's when you guys got there." She said.

Chloe opened her arms, and Beca instantly curled into her, needing the comfort she knew the redhead could give her.

"I won't let him hurt you, Beca, and you're not going anywhere. You deserve to be here, and I'm so proud of you." She said.

Aubrey stood up and walked over, taking Becas other side and gently placing her hand on her leg.

"I'm proud of you too, Beca. I don't know exactly what has happened to you, but, I know it was bad, I know it still is. And you are amazing to still be trying this hard. You are doing well, Beca. And I'm here for you too." She smiled. Chloes eyes teared up as she listened to her best friend be so sweet and gentle toward Beca.

"Me too!" Stacie almost yelled. And hurried over making them all giggle. "I'm here too, Becs, and I think you are totally awesome. And, I swear if I ever see that douche bag, or any douche bags hands on you like that again... I will bury them where no one will ever think to look." She said with a completely straight face.

"You're kind of scary." Chloe said slowly.

They all laughed.

"Thank you, Stacie. And...thank you too, Aubrey." She said almost shyly as she looked at the blonde, who 24 hours ago hated her guts, was now looking at her with care and admiration.

"Of course, Beca. And, my friends, call me Bree." She smiled.

Chloe smiled widely and Beca blushed slightly. She wasn't used to having anyone that cared for her, or about her, and now she was literally almost in a pile, of three girls who did care for her. Who wanted to help her, and be there for her. She had friends.

She smiled back.

"Okay, thanks, Bree."


	13. Like he used too

Aubrey stood in Stacie's kitchen, finishing breakfast, while Stacie cleaned up as she went, and Chloe was in the living room with Beca.

"So, uh...how long, are you gonna let her stay with you?" The blonde asked as she scooped the scrambled eggs she had just made, onto a plate.

Stacie looked toward the living room then at Aubrey as she took the pan from her and put it in the sink to clean.

"Well, I don't know. I mean, I don't think she should be alone, I know she has a roommate, but I doubt she knows Beca." She said.

"Well, I mean, how well do you really know her?" She asked.

Stacie sighed. "As well as you. A little less than Chloe. She can stay here as long as she needs, I have the room. It's up to her really, I won't force her to stay."

Aubrey nodded as she gathered the food they had made.

"Why do you seem troubled by it?" Stacie asked.

Aubrey sighed as well. "It's not that. I just, I guess I really was raised differently." She laughed lightly. "People so willingly opening their homes, and their lives to someone with a past like Becas, it's just different to me. It's not bad, I'm not saying that. I was just raised-"

"With the belief that people with hardships, like Beca, having family problems, maybe brought it on themselves? That it wasn't your responsibility?" She asked.

Aubrey nodded, her cheeks turning red.

"But that's just it. It is our responsibility. As people, we have a responsibility to each other, to help, to love, to care. And to defend those who can't defend themselves." She said.

Aubrey looked up. "Like Beca. She has no one. Not one person. She is all alone, and not by choice. She was delt a bad hand in life, and that's not her fault. At least she is still trying to better herself. Even if the world is against her."

Aubrey nodded.

"She isn't alone." She said. "She has us now." She smiled.

Stacie smiled back and nudged the blonde. "You have a pretty Smile, Bree. And when it's genuine, your eyes light up. You should do it more often." She said as she grabbed the plates of food and walked out.

Aubrey looked down, her cheeks tinted red at the compliment. She shook her head and picked up the other two plates before following her into the living room.

Beca looked up at them as they walked in, and carefully took the plate that Stacie offered her.

It was full of Bacon, eggs and hash browns. She looked at it for a moment, and could feel Chloes eyes on her.

"Just eat what you can." Came a soft voice, and she looked up to see Chloe smiling lightly at her. She nodded and looked over at the other two girls who were eating their breakfast happily.

She picked up her fork and ate a small bite, it was delicious. She hadn't had a home cooked meal in a very very long time. She was upset with herself though, knowing she wouldn't be able to finish it. Aubrey and Stacie had made a lovely breakfast, and because she wasn't used to eating so often, her stomach could only hold small portions.

Stacie could see she was struggling as she ate, noting how after the first four or so bites, it seemed to pain her to eat anymore, but she kept up.

Chloe noticed too.

"Beca, are you full?" She asked. Aubrey looked up, as she took a bite of bacon.

The brunette looked at her, her face was flushed.

She nodded slowly and looked back down.

"Becs, you don't have to keep eating, if you are full," Stacie said.

They all watched as she slowly set the fork on her plate, and kept her eyes down. Not looking at anyone.

"Sorry." She whispered. Her stomach hurt, badly. She ate too much and could feel her body rejecting the onslaught of food.

"Dont be sorry, it's okay. Just, don't force yourself to eat more than you can handle, okay?" Chloe said gently.

She nodded and Aubrey looked between the two, slightly confused. Beca stood up then, and took her plate into the kitchen.

"What happened?" The blonde asked.

Chloe set her nearly empty plate on the coffee table with a sigh.

"She isn't used to eating so much. The days that I was with her, I tried to get her to eat, but she only ate very small portions. When you don't eat, your stomach shrinks, and you can only handle small amounts of food. I don't know what or if she even ate since the last time I saw her, but the amount she just ate, probably has her feeling pretty miserable, and sick." Chloe said.

"How do you know this?" Stacie asked genuinely interested.

Aubrey looked down at her plate, waiting for Chloes response.

"I had an eating disorder. A few years ago, and I know some of the effects that eating or not eating can have on the body. And the mind." She explained.

Stacie nodded. "Should I check on her?" She asked looking toward the kitchen, where Beca had yet to return from.

"Um, maybe give her a minute?" She said. They nodded and waited.

In the kitchen, Beca had cleared her plate of the remaining food, as she tried her hardest to keep the food in her stomach.

She had just rinsed off her plate when her stomach lurched and she dropped it in the sink and ran from the kitchen.

The girls jumped as she ran through the living room toward the bathroom.

"Shit," Chloe said and jumped up, falling after her, Beca had tried to Close the door, but it didn't latch as she leaned over the toiled bowl and emptied her stomach.

Chloe pushed the door open and instantly grabbed her hair, pulling it back and began rubbing soft circles on her back.

She flinched and tensed before throwing up again. After a second, she was able to form words.

"Stop, please." She gasped, and tried to move away. Chloe lifted her hand off of her back quickly.

"Thank you," she said in a shaky voice.

Chloe nodded as Stacie made her way in and filled a cap full of mouth wash and handed it to Beca. She took it gratefully and swished it around before spitting it into the toilet and flushing it.

"Thank you Staice. Um, can I have a moment, alone with her?" Chloe asked.

Beca looked up at her worriedly and Stacie nodded with a small understanding smile and left, closing the door behind her.

Beca had fallen back to sit against the tub, and Chloe sat beside her, smoothing out her hair.

"Why did you keep eating? When you knew you couldn't handle anymore?" She asked as she reached over and gently picked up Becas shaking hand and gently caressed it.

"I- I didn't want to be rude, Stacie and Aubrey cooked, and I didn't want to waste any of it."

"What's the difference? It's all in the sewers now." She said. She meant it as a joke, but regretted it the moment she saw Becas face fall even more if possible.

"I was joking, well...I mean it is in the sewers, but Becs, I didn't mean it like that." She rushed out. "It's okay, Beca. Don't beat yourself up over this. Now that we know, we can give you food in moderation, until you are more accustomed to larger amounts. We will have you healthy in no time." She smiled.

"You talk about feeding me, and taking care of me... Like I'm an animal or something."

Chloes face fell this time. "Beca, no. That's not..." She stopped.

"Look at me," she ordered.

Beca looked up, surprised at her tone.

"Beca, you are not an animal. You are a person. A person who needs this wether you like it or not. So I need to know, right now. Do you want our help?" She asked. Her voice hard and stern.

The smaller brunette looked at her, her eyes wide. "I-Yes." She stuttered.

"I'm sorry." She said, as her eyes began to well up at Chloes anger.

The redhead sighed and pulled Beca too her, laying her head on her chest.

"Please don't be mad at me." She cried softly.

Chloe closed her eyes as she ran her fingers through Becas hair, trying to calm her.

"I'm not mad at you, sweetie. I'm worried about you." She said and slid her hand down to her back, causing her to flinch again.

"What happened to your back Beca?" She asked.

"Nothing." She replied instantly.

Chloe inhaled. "Try again." She said.

Beca sighed and pulled away. "Please don't yell?" She asked.

Chloes brow furrowed, but she nodded. And after a second, Beca turned around, and sighed again. "Go ahead." She said.

Chloe took that as her okay, to look at her back. She lifted her shirt, and gasped, pushing it up all the way.

She looked over her small, frail back with wide eyes. "What the fuck happened?!" She screamed, making Beca jump and pull away from her, standing up quickly.

Chloe instantly knew she made a mistake.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, but Beca..." She said and that's when the door opened and Stacie and Aubrey rushed in.

"What's wrong?" Aubrey asked and Beca looked away in embarrassment.

"Beca, let me see again, please? I won't yell I promise. I just need to check..."

Beca looked at Chloe and slowly nodded, turning towards the mirror and gripping the counter as Chloe walked up behind her and lifted her shirt. This time, Aubrey and Chloe gasped, hands flying to their mouths.

All across Beca small back, aside from her ribs poking out at her loss of weight were deep red and purple bruises and welts. At least six that they could make out.

"Beca, did he do this?" Stacie asked and Beca looked at her through the reflection of the mirror.

She nodded slowly as tears fell. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to show you. I'm really sorry, I just didn't think you needed to know about this." She said.

"He didn't just hit you and push you around, Beca. What did he use?" Chloe asked.

She looked down, her tears falling into the sink.

"His belt." She said. "Just like he used too. He always uses his belt."

A/N:... Getting crazy! Please review, it really helps to know what you guys think and it's easier to write knowing that you want more :)


	14. Change of attitude

**A/N: short update, getting really into this fic, so I'm having issues stopping lol**

**Finally going back to work tonight, even though I still sound and feel like death. Please review! Thanks guys!**

Stacie slowly reached out, running her fingers over the slightly raised skin of Becas back. Six. Six, long bruising welts across her back. She tensed at her touch, but then slowly relaxed. The coolness of her fingers were rather soothing.

"You are not going back to your dorm." She said as she pulled her hand away and opened the cabinet below the sink, pulling out a bottle.

Aubrey and Chloe looked at her. So did Beca.

"I thought you said it was her choice, if she wanted to stay or not." Aubrey said.

Stacie nodded as she popped the cap of the bottle open and poured some out onto her hand.

"I take it back, I'm sorry, but going back there, where he knows where to find you..." She said and gently began spreading the cool gel - which she now knew was aloe Vera- over her welts.

"Beca, please consider staying here with me?" She said. Chloe watched as Beca relaxed under her touch.

"I have the room, it's just me here, you don't have to worry about rent, I have that easily covered. And with Aubrey and Chloe in the same building, we will know you are okay. Please think about it?" She asked as she continued to apply the cooling gel to her back.

The smaller brunette looked up.

"That's really kind of you, but-"

Stacie stilled her hand. "I said to think about it... 3 seconds is not enough time." She said. Beca looked back down.

"Please Beca?" Chloe asked. She looked over to the redhead wit shiny blue eyes.

"Stay here with her? I'm right down stairs, and I can be right here if you need me. Please?"

Beca looked back at Stacie through the mirror.

"I guess I don't really have much of a choice." She said smiling lightly.

They all returned her smile. "No, not really," Stacie said as she finished with the gel.

"Beca, can I talk to you?" Aubrey asked. She looked at her as she slowly pulled her shirt down.

"Thanks Stacie." She said.

Stacie nodded as she put the bottle away. "No problem."

She looked back at Aubrey. "Sure, what about?" She asked as the blonde led them from the bathroom.

"Well, first, I think it would be best if Chloe and I went to get your stuff?" She asked.

She sat down on the couch, next to Chloe, who promptly pulled her against her. She smiled lights, getting used to this little quirk about the redhead, and relaxed against her.

"Yeah, I guess that would be best." She nodded.

"Also, I feel like it's my responsibility to report this." She said. Beca went to move away from Chloe, but the redhead wrapped her arms around her.

She looked at her in confusion. "You can't report it." She said.

Chloe held her gently, "Beca, he attacked you. He can't just get away with it." She said.

"He knows people. He is highly respected and he has money. He has already gotten away with it." She said. "He got away with it when I was little, and he got away with it this time too. Reporting this, is only going to make it worse for me." She said.

"Please, I said I would stay here with you, he doesn't know where you live, can't we just leave it at that?" She asked.

Aubrey looked at Stacie, who looked at Chloe.

"On one condition." Stacie said. Beca looked at them, waiting.

"One of us needs to be with you, at all times. Just for a little while, until this passes, I mean, he has to back off sometime."

Chloe nodded immediately.

"I agree, one of us, can make sure you get to and from your classes, and the station when you work." She said.

"I don't need a baby sitter." She huffed. Chloe smiled.

"We just want to make sure you are okay, Becs." She said. "This will give us a little piece of mind."

Beca shook her head looking down. "You guys, really don't have to do this." She said. "Aubrey, what happened to needing to focus on the Bellas? And studying?" She asked.

Aubrey looked down, getting frustrated. "I'm really trying here, Beca, could you work with me?" She snapped.

The smaller brunette recoiled slightly, moving a little further into Chloes embrace.

"I'm sorry."

Aubrey nodded. "It's either, you take the compromise, so we can make sure you are safe, or I call the police and report that bastard for what he did."

She nodded. "Okay, yeah," she said. "Waste your time watching over me like a child." She said and shrugged away from Chloe.

They looked at her in slight shock, not used to her snide remarks, or bad attitude. She stood up.

"Can I shower?" She asked Stacie. She nodded.

"Towels are in the cabinet," she said.

Aubrey sighed. "We will go grab you some clothes and things from your dorm." She said. Chloe looking a little hurt, stood up.

"We will be back." She said and followed Aubrey to the door, while Beca walked into the bathroom.

Stacie was soon, alone in the living room, trying to figure out, why Beca had suddenly become so snappy, and seemingly annoyed with them, when that morning she had been so timid and shy.

She stood up, and made her way into the kitchen for a drink, her mind still running.


End file.
